Twin Tails
by Nessie090603
Summary: What if Lewis had a twin sister? What if the night Charlotte lost her powers she knocked them into the moon pool? Cannon pairs. I do not own H20 just add water.
1. Prolouge

"Ah!" Charlotte screamed as the girls raised her up into the air. Realising that she was about to lose her powers she moved her hand in motions to create a big tentacle of water. It was obviously aimed for the three mermaids holding her in the air but instead of hitting them into the water she hit me and Lewis sending us tumbling into the pool. Changing our lives forever.


	2. Finding out

**Lyla's P.O.V**

My names Lyla and I live on the golden coast of Australia. I have a twin brother called Lewis. We both live an unusual life which all started with three girls: Emma, Cleo and Rikki...

It was the day of Miriam's pool party. As usual I had landed an invite. (I'm sure she only gives me and Lewis one because our dad is rich,sure he owns the biggest computer/phone company in the world but it doesn't mean that it automatically get us invited to very party under the sun.) So I waltz up in my beach overall with my bikini underneath.  
"Hey,Lyla,"Miriam said with just a touch too much enthusiasm as all ways "Please come in." I was used to Miriam's big showy home I'd been to many parties here before. I dumped by stuff on a sunbed and lay back relaxing in the sun.  
"Um,Lyla" It was Miriam again "Do you mind going to get me some more drinks from the store-room round the side?" Rather reluctantly I got up from the sun bed and went round the side to the store-room.

**Cleo P.O.V **

What was I thinking? Coming to a pool party of this size and expecting not to get splashed? I sat in my coat and scarf roasting in the hot Australian sun. I watched the people around me. I saw I was not the only one staying out the water. On the sun beds opposite me was Lyla McCartney relaxing in the sun. I sat and watched her she was kind of fascinating the way she just lay back and forget everything, she looked like she was daydreaming. I watched as Miriam went up to her and talked to her. Lyla then got up and walked round the side of the house.  
"Look who's here" a voice said behind me, It was Zane "Just when we wanted a bit of fun."  
"No" I said "Get back."  
"Don't be like that Cleo." Zane said "You had a good laugh when I got soaked last week. Now it's your turn."  
"I have a cold" I reasoned "I can't go in the water. It's the flu, actually and it's catching."  
"Come on" Zane leered " Swim time, you going in."  
"It could even be Pneumonia." I tried praying that he would see reason and keep me on dry land.  
"Cleo" Zane said menacingly "Cleo"  
His band of friends joined in singing his menacing chant "Cleo"  
They picked me up and began to swing me towards the water.  
"No! Please," I screamed begging for mercy "Stop! Please!"  
"What do you reckon Nate?" Zane laughed to his friend "On three?"  
"NO!" I screamed.  
They started counting "One"  
"Please stop!"  
"Two, three"  
"Let her go Zane!" It was Lewis come to save me, thank goodness.  
"If you insist." Zane smiled and they threw me into the water.

I could hear the boys arguing but it didn't program in my mind I was too scared. I surfaced everyone had gone, apart from Lewis.  
"I'm so sorry about this." Lewis apologized.  
"Lewis there's something you should know." I said realizing I was about to transform into my fishy self.I looked at my watch it had stopped working due to it being water clogged.  
"No, no you don't have to say anything." He said not thinking anything of my anxiety.  
"No I really do. "I pleaded, "You know how I've been acting strange? Don't freak out but-" My ten seconds was up I transformed into my mermaid self.  
"Lewis you have to help me." I said staring up at him. I watched the shock cross his face "Don't leave me I really need your help." I reached my hand out. He shook his head in disbelief. He was scared, more scared than I have ever seen him in my life.  
"Lewis, please." I pleaded. He placed his hand in mine. It was then I realized we were not the only ones on the terrace.

**Lyla P.O.V**

I stood frozen not believing my eyes. I had got the drinks and come back to an empty terrace with only Lewis and his crush Cleo in site. But it wasn't the empty terrace that held me in place it was the transformation that had happened before my eyes. I had seen Cleo in the water with her leg's clearly showing and the next she had a tail! She was a, a mermaid!

"Lyla!" My brother screamed help me get her out? She's really heavy." It was only then I realized the danger Cleo was in. I rushed up to the pool side and helped Lewis heave Cleo out. Somewhere in this process Emma ad Rikki arrived. They didn't seem phased by Cleo's transformation. Did they know?  
"Where is everyone?" Rikki asked.  
"They're inside." I answered. They rushed off I presumed to stall everyone But only returned a minute later.  
"Can you give us a hand?" Lewis asked "She weighs a ton!"  
"We can't" Emma said shiftily.  
"If we get wet we grow tails too,is that what you want" Rikki explained.  
"Both of you?" I questioned, they nodded.  
"All of you?" Lewis breathed in shock. Cleo nodded.  
"Seriously?" we both said at once. Me and Lewis heaved Cleo out the water.  
"I should have joined the gym." Lewis panted when we finally got her out.  
"What are we going to do here?" Cleo asked staring at her tail.  
"Get back twins." Rikki said as she knelt down by Cleo.  
I stared in awe as Rikki put her hand over Cleo's tail and it began to steam. How?  
"Ow, that stings." Cleo winced.  
Before I even knew it Cleo was back as her human self.  
"There you go" Rikki smiled, "Fin gone!"  
"You found your power!" Cleo said.  
"Guys, what i going on?" I questioned.  
"We'll explain later guys."Emma said while pulling Cleo to her feet. We began to run towards the exit but before she left Rikki decided to wreck the party. She drew her hand into a fist and the pool water disappeared into a cloud of steam.  
"I never liked pool parties anyway." She smiled at me. We then ran for the exit.

"This probably goes without saying, but if you tell, we maim you. " Rikki threatened.  
"We're not that stupid. If anyone found out you'd end up as science experiments." Lewis said.  
"I quit the swim team today" Emma said glumly.  
"Oh Emma I knew how much that means to you." Cleo said always the one for others emotions.  
"Still, what can I do?" she asked.  
"This whole thing is just out of control, it just too big." Cleo moaned I stared at her "What?" she asked "It is!" I shook my head at her.  
"Just let me get this straight." Lewis asked always the scientist,"You freeze thing?" He said looking at Emma "You explode things" He looked at Cleo "and you boil things" he pointed at Rikki. "And you all grow tails!"  
"It's just too bizarre!"  
"Bizarre?" Emma said, "Yup. Still sometimes it's good and sometimes it's not so good  
"It's, it's, I don't know the word for it" Cleo added.  
"I do" Rikki smiled " Three of them. Totally, absolutely awesome. "  
We all smiled. Well all of us except for Cleo who just pulled a face. Sometimes I do not get that girl.


	3. Moon Spell part 1

**Lyla P.O.V**

I was at the juice net cafe sketching the cute boy behind the counter when Emma sat down next to me.  
"Hey Lyla" Emma said.  
"Oh hi Emma" I answered "What's up?"  
"It's my dad's birthday tomorrow and I'm throwing a surprise party for him. I just came to give you an invite."  
"I'll be there!"  
"That's great, I'm going to swing by the marine park and drop of Cleo's invite want to come?"  
"Sure let me just pack up my sketch pad." I packed away my pad and followed Emma out the cafe. As I went out I almost bumped into Rikki.  
"Hey Rikki!" I exclaimed "Me and Emma were just off to visit Cleo at the marine park. Wanna come?"  
"Sure," she answered "Let's go!" And with that we were off to the marine park.

**Cleo P.O.V**

I gave yet another kid an ice cream, Chocolate triple fudge this time.  
"I've come to warn you." A voice behind me said making me jump. It was the old woman again.  
"Warn me about what?" I asked.  
"Don't ever talk to Sea Perch." She said "You can't trust those fish."  
"Why would I talk to fish?" I questioned.  
"Listen carefully" She warned me "It's very important. You must not look at the moon's eye."  
"The moon's?" I asked yet again beginning to think the old woman was of her rocker.  
"The full moon. It's dangerous. Do not look at it or it's reflection and when it's out do not touch water, whatever you do."  
"But-"  
"Hi Cleo." I turned it was Emma, Rikki and Lyla.  
"Did you see that?" I asked, "That old woman. She was standing just there."  
"What old woman?" Lyla asked.  
"She knows about us." I explained "She said something about the full moon being dangerous."  
"I didn't see anyone." Emma told me.  
"Me neither." Rikki agreed.  
"She told me not to talk to Sea Perch and something about reflections and beware the full moon." I stated realizing how crazy I sounded.  
"Sounds like she's had a bit too much sun." Lyla laughed.  
I shrugged "There's something different about her."  
"But not as different as these."Emma said pulling out a pair of shoes from the bag she was carrying, "Gorgeous, aren't they?"  
"They're really nice!" I had to agree.  
"Hey Em." A voice behind Emma said it was Byron.  
"Oh, hey Byron" Emma replied swishing her hair over her shoulder  
"What's all this about?" Rikki asked imitating Emma's hair flick.  
"Don't be stupid" Emma blushed "There's nothing going ? Forget it."

**Lyla P.O.V**

After leaving the marine park I went home to get ready for the party. Lewis was already there.  
"Hey Lewis!" I called as i passed his room.  
"Oh, hey big sister" He smiled as I passed. I smiled too it's our own personal joke. I was born at 7:30 and Lewis was born at 7:35 the time gap doesn't make me older than him but it's still a funny joke.

I went into my room dumping my bags on the bed and walked into the closet. I walked down the middle looking at the dresses on the racks. Too showy, too casual, too dark, too revealing. I then saw my favorite dress a deep purple with a small silver belt, the straps went around my neck and the skirt went down to my ankles. I then went back into the dressing room and sat at my dressing table carefully styling my blond hair into my favorite style. I then added a touch of makeup and went downstairs to meet Lewis and we set off.

"Lewis, Lyla right on time." Emma greeted us.  
"Yes, I am a sucker for parties" Lewis replied.  
"Good!" Emma almost shouted I could see she was stressed "I need you to stand on door duty whilst I get some drinks." So we left Lewis at the door and we went off into the main party. I walked up to Harrison Benett.  
" Hello Harrison" I said.  
"Ah, Lyla McCartney." He said in realization "How are you?"  
"Never better Harrison," I replied "My father sends his regards"  
"I hope you will give me his" Of course I replied through gritted teeth I had never liked Harrison Benett not after the incident that caused my mother to have a heart attack. Emma then returned to the the party she seemed different. What was it? As I wondered this Rikki beckoned me to follow her. I did.

"Have you noticed how weird people look? Emma asked. "Their legs just don't look right."  
It was when Emma said this I knew something wasn't right.  
"You need to sit down" Cleo said. Emma plonked herself down on the sun-bed Cleo perched next to her.  
"Now, take fish" Emma began "They're sensibly designed."  
"Can I get you anything?" Cleo asked.  
"I'd love a cheese sandwich on rye bread with sardines." Emma requested "Actually, forget the cheese and the bread. Just bring the sardines."  
"Ok" Cleo said getting up "Don't go away. I'll be right back." I followed Cleo into the kitchen.  
She turned "What are you doing here?" She screamed " You were meant to be keeping an eye on Emma!"  
"And how am I meant to catch her if she decides to go off into the ocean?" I shouted back "I'm not a fish like you!" I realized what I had just said.  
"Cleo, I'm sorry I didn't mean it." I said apologetically "I really am sorry."  
" Don't worry" She said understandingly "I know this is weird for you too."

**Emma P.O.V**

I drifted with the waves travelling slowly towards Mako island. The moon pulled me. Urging me to come nearer. I obeyed. The moon was my master. Where it went i followed.

**Rikki P.O.V**

"Surprise!" I screamed with all the others just as Emma had asked me to.  
"Well, this is, this is a surprise." Mr Gilbert stuttered "Oh thank you darling this is more than I expected."  
"Don't thank me" Mrs Gilbert said "Thank Emma she did everything.  
"Well then Rikki." Mr Gilbert addressed me "Where is that perfect daughter of mine?"  
"Uh" I didn't know where Emma was "I'll, I'll just go find her for you." I walked over to Cleo who was struggling with a tin of sardines.  
"I can never get these things to open." She exclaimed in disgust.  
"You wanna eat sardines?" I asked.  
"No" she said "They're for Emma"  
"Where is Emma?"  
"She's outside" Cleo stated.  
"On her own outside?" I asked concerned.  
"No" she scoffed "Lyla's with her. I think."  
We rushed outside.

**Emma P.O.V**

I twisted. I glided. Pushing my way towards Mako. Listening to the moons call. The moon it told me to go back. To get the others. I turned. I swam. Towards the human house.

**Rikki P.O.V**

We walked down Emma's boating rig to where. Lyla knelt by the water.  
"She went. Into the water" Lyla panted "I couldn't stop her."  
"There's something just not right about this" Cleo said.  
"That's the understatement of the year." I replied.  
Lewis came down the bridge took one look at his sister panting on the floor and asked  
"What's going on here? Where's Emma?"  
"That" I said "we don't know."


	4. Moon Spell part 2

**Lyla P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it Emma gone and it was all my fault. If only I had stayed outside with her and waited for Cleo.  
I heard heard a ripple in the water. I looked up.  
"Emma!" I squealed "You came back!"  
The others came and knelt by my side.  
"Oh come to Mako island with me it looks beautiful tonight." Emma said dreamily.  
"No" Rikki bluntly said "We are not going to Mako island with you."  
"We need to get her out the water" Cleo whispered.  
"How?" I asked "You can't help us or else you'd become like her too!"  
"Emma" Lewis said quietly "Take my hand and I'll come out the Mako with you." He reached his hand out . Emma grabbed it. Lewis began to heave her up when she tugged on his arm causing him to topple into the was then that the moon came out from behind a cloud. Cleo and Rikki froze their eyes locked on the moon.  
"Cleo? Rikki?" I tried to break their gaze but it didn't work.  
"Let me try." Lewis said having got out the water by this point. He raised his hand in a motion that seemed like he was going to slap Rikki. Just as he was about to reach her face she put her arm up stopping his hand.  
"That would be a big mistake." She warned him.  
"I'm terribly sorry" he apologized "but you guys just went extremely weird when that moon came out. I nodded in agreement.  
"This is what the old woman meant" Cleo said "she was trying to warn us."  
"What old woman?" Lewis asked I forgot he wasn't at the marine park with us this afternoon.  
"That first night at the moon pool on Mako island was a full moon as well." Rikki told us.  
"Mako?" Emma said I forgot she was in the water "Did you say Mako? we can swim there right now if you want."  
"No" I told her "We are not going to Mako with you." her stomach must have rumbled at this point.  
"I'm hungry." she told us "I want sardines." This gave me a brain wave.  
"Emma." I said "If you get out the water we will give you an enormous tin of sardines."  
"Really?" She exclaimed and she was out the water in half a second. We carried her to a hidden part of the garden. Rikki began to dry her.  
"Nothings happening." Rikki complained "Her tail should be gone by now. She's dry but it's still there. Why isn't it working?"  
"It's the full moon." Cleo explained "It's what the old lady said."  
"What old lady?" Lewis asked yet again.  
"I like my tail just the way it is." Emma told us "I think it's perfect.  
"Is that you Emma?" Someone behind the plants said. I grabbed Emma's mouth hoping she wouldn't make a noise.  
"No." Cleo said quickly "Just us. Cleo and Rikki getting some air."  
"I'm looking for Emma her father's here." the person said. Me and Lewis signaled they should walked briskly out from behind the bushes.  
"Just watch out for bats." Cleo warned.  
"Bats?" the person stressed.  
"There's a lot out tonight." Rikki explained. I took my hand from Emma's mouth hoping she wouldn't make a sound.  
"Swarms of bats." Rikki confirmed "There's thousands of them actually." I made a mistake releasing Emma's mouth. She pushed the bushes back.  
"Hi, Althea. Do you want to come to Mako island with me?" I signaled for Lewis to peek round the bushes too let the old woman get the wrong impression.  
"Hey." he said "Um, Emma's not really herself tonight."  
"What are Neil and Lisa doing with that child?" I heard her mutter to her self as she walked away. Great just the idea I was looking for.  
"Phew" I sighed "That was close."  
"We need to do something before everyone else starts looking for her."  
"Ok" Cleo said "It's 9:08." she produced a schedule of events. "According to this schedule, Elliot plays oboe until 9:10 which means we have 2 minutes."  
"I need to eat something now." Emma exclaimed I forgot my promise to give her sardines. "So starving. I need food."  
"Sardines." Cleo asked Rikki. She handed them to her. She grabbed the tin ripped the lid off and began to eat them raw. I felt like I was about to vomit.

**Emma P.O.V  
**

"Don't make any noise." Rikki told me. Why should I obey? Only the moon can make me obey.  
"Just stay here." Cleo told me. I rolled my eyes and played in the bubbly water. I lay back and looked at the moon. A human walked up the steps. The moon urged me to call him.  
"Byron." I called "Byron, I'm over here,Byron.  
"Cool. you've got the spa going." He called in response "How's the water?" The moon told me to bring him nearer.  
"Come over here and i'll show you." I said.  
"The moon needed me to bring him closer.  
"Come Closer, Byron." I said "Come Closer."  
He leaned forward. About to press his lips to mine.  
"Have you been eating sardines?" I felt the moons disappointment. I had failed it. But Byron leaned forward again to kiss me. The moons joy was not all that I felt. I felt the joy of my own human soul.  
The kiss lasted for hours or so it seemed. Until Cleo and Rikki appeared.  
"Stop right there." Cleo screamed.  
"I'm cool." Byron says backing away from me. "Interesting Party." and he walked away.  
"She you later, Byron." I said

**Rikki P.O.V  
**

"We need to get her to her bedroom and lock her in." I told Cleo.  
"We can't exactly take her past everyone on a sun lounge." Cleo pointed out. For once she was right.  
"We could use this." Lewis said creeping up behind me. He had Emma's grandma's wheelchair. "Lyla's guarding the door."

Lewis heaved Emma to try and get her out the spa pool but he couldn't get her out so in the end we had to get Lyla to help him while I guarded the door. When they had finally got her in the chair they had to wrap the blankets around her tail. They then wheeled her to the door where I flung it open so they could come inside. We walked into the party Emma smiling and waving at the guests. as we wheeled her towards the steps she grabbed the wheels of the chair stopping us in our tracks. I saw who she was looking at Zane Bennett and his girlfriend Miriam with one swift move of her hand she froze their lips together mid-kiss I didn't unfreeze them. Zane deserved it. We were about to take her upstairs when stopped us,  
"Emma," she whispered "It's time to do your speech." Cleo froze.  
"Emma's asked me to do it." she lied "She's really nervous."  
"That's not like Em." Mrs Gilbert said surprised."  
"She begged me." Cleo confirmed and with that we pushed Emma upstairs into the bathroom. We stood on guard while Emma occupied herself. I heard Cleo giving the speech. I could tell she was winging it.

**Emma P.O.V**

I smelt fish all types of fish. Lobster, salmon, prawns. I needed them badly. My eyes flashed around the room looking for the source of the smell. I found it large platters full to the brim with fish every type in the Australian ocean. I ripped the foil of the platter and began to eat. I ate the first platter and then the second, the third, the fourth, the fifth. I ate and ate until all the platters were empty apart from some measly green plants that the fish were upon. I heard a disturbance outside. I thought nothing of it as I prepared to listen for the moons next call.

**Rikki P.O.V**

I can't believe it the only room in the house that had fish in Emma was in.  
"I've been sent up to get them." Elliott told me,  
"I'll just go get them for you." I promised as I slipped into the bathroom ensuring that Elliott could not see in. I saw Emma laying back in some sort of mad trance. I picked up he extremely light platters and slipped out the room and handed Elliott the platters. I heard Cleo finish the speech and run upstairs.  
"We need to move her to her bedroom." Cleo said I agreed. As we moved her to her room she woke up from her trance.  
"Come to Mako island with me." she asked "It's so beautiful tonight." I glared at her.  
"No." I replied again.

We left Emma in her room. We then turned to go back downstairs to cover for her  
"Rikki?" Mr. Gilbert "Where is Emma? You were going to get her."  
"Emma's not feeling too well." I said saying the first thing that came into my head "She's been stressing too much about tonight."

**Emma P.O.V**

I pushed my self along the floor towards the door. I pulled it open. There was Byron.  
"Byron." I called for the second time this night "There's no-one to disturb us now." He turned he saw he bent down on the floor and leaned in for a kiss. When we kissed it reached my heart and my soul in felt the magic pulsing through my veins. I wanted to stay like this forever.  
"What are you doing?" A voice said it was Rikki.  
"I was just saying goodbye to Emma." Byron explained "i'm leaving." and with that he ran off.

**Lyla P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it. Emma kissing Byron! I knew she had a crush on him but this was too much.  
"We can't keep her here!" I exclaimed "There's too many people,"  
"Where else can we take her?" Cleo asked.  
"I have a key for the juice net cafe." Lewis volunteered "I was given one when I fixed their WiFi connection." We all agreed to go to the cafe.

We smuggled Emma out the back door and to the juice net. We all layed on chairs trying to sleep.  
At about 7 AM I heard Cleo and Rikki muttering.  
"What if she never gets right again?" Cleo worried.  
"There's always the circus." Lewis suggested. I knew the girls glared at him.

"Ah" Emma said stretching out. I opened my eyes. She had legs again! "I had the best sleep." I watched her eyes skim her surroundings.  
"Where am I?" she asked "What happened last night."  
"I'll let your mermaid friends fill you in on that one." I said urging to escape the awkward situation. "Me and Lewis have to get home." Catching my drift Lewis nodded.  
"Bye guys." I said as I slid out the cafe. Off home to get a goods nights rest.

* * *

**Hey people what do you think of my moon-struck chapter? I'm trying to get through the main parts if season 1 and 2 quickly so I can write my own material.  
****Plz Review ㈴1**


	5. Doctor Denman

**Hey people here's another chapter. First of all I would like to say a MASSIVE thank you to MythologyFreak123, Raven Everglow, hbmt, ObsessedwReading and Calyn for favouriting, following and reviewing. Knowing that people actually like my story is whats giving me the urge to write more. Enjoy the chapter!  
Nessie**

* * *

**Lyla P.O.V**

"Lyla!" Lewis screamed at me "Lyla!" I awoke from my perfect daydream  
"What is it Lewis?" I sighed "It better be important."  
"It is important!" he confirmed. I rolled my eyes Lewis' idea of important was different to my idea of important.  
"A marine biologist is coming to work in town."He said excitedly "She's looking for an assistant and I signed up! Just think of all the machines she'll have."  
"Don't you have a whole bunch of scientist stuff in your lab?" I questioned referring to Lewis' study "Dad got you all that stuff for your birthday..."  
"Yes." he said "But this is stuff you need a licence for you have to go through years of training to get it!"  
"So why are you wanting to sign up for this job?" I asked bored.  
"Isn't it obvious?" he exclaimed "I can do more research on the girls!"  
"That's a bit dangerous" I said surprised "What if he finds out about your research?"  
"She." he corrected me "How can she find out? If I keep it purely confidential?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Fine." I snapped "Do it! just let me sunbathe in peace." He caught my tone and walked quickly along the poolside back inside.

**Cleo P.O.V**

"Lewis I'm not sure about this." I said worried.  
"Don't you want to find out more about what happened to you?" he asked.  
"Yes." I agreed "But not by breaking in someones laboratory."  
"Don't worry." he calmed me "I'm just here to see Dr. Denman." I sighed. I saw what Lewis was clutching in his hand, a small white box it's contents I also knew. My toenail clippings.  
"Come on then." I muttered to him. I unlocked the gate using my staff pass and we walked into the private part of the marine park. I showed Lewis where Dr. Denman's lab was. Lewis opened the door.  
"Lewis!" I hissed as he slipped in. The lab was empty. I watched as Lewis began to open the box. Just at that moment a woman stepped into the lab.  
"What are you doing?" she snapped at us. Lewis turned I watched his face. Surprise. Shock. Amazement. I looked at the doctor she was evidently beautiful and she already  
had Lewis wrapped around her finger!  
"Lewis McCartney." Lewis said nearly falling over him self in his haste to shake her hand.  
"Lewis McCartney?" she raised her eyebrows "Aren't you the one who sent me 48 emails about the lab assistant post?" Lewis turned red.  
"But as your so eager." She continued "I'm going to give you the post. Be here tomorrow at nine o'clock." I rolled my eyes. I had a bad feeling about this.

**Lyla P.O.V  
**

I was sat in my usual spot in the cafe sketching the magic moon pool the girls had shown me the other night when Rikki and Emma came and sat with me.  
"Should you be drawing that?" Rikki asked surprised "People might ask questions."  
"Don't worry." I promised "I'll keep it safe." Then Cleo came and sat down with a sigh  
"I've not seen Lewis for days." She complained "He's just too busy with that scientist."  
"Cleo!" I snapped at her always ready to defend my brother "He's trying to find out what happened to you!"  
"I know." she agreed "But I miss him." I rolled my eyes. How has Lewis not guessed that she has a crush on him?  
"Why don't you go and meet him at the marine park?" Emma suggested. Cleo's face lit up like a kid on Christmas day.  
"Good idea!" and off she went. I went back to my sketches.

I walked home and heard arguing both voices I recognized.  
"You left the slide in her lab!" Cleo screamed.  
"You distracted me!" Lewis retaliated.  
"But you promised me the slide would be okay!" she cried. "You need to get it back Lewis!"  
"I will." he swore I heard Cleo's sigh of relief "Tomorrow." I watched Cleo storm past me and I watched her out the window as she dived into the water. I sighed. What had Lewis done now?

**Lewis P.O.V**

I walk up to the lab ready to grab the slide. I walk in the lab is empty. I approach the surface where I was working yesterday and look where I left that precious, precious slide but it had gone! I look over the entire lab but the slide had gone. Just then the doctor walks in.  
"Dr. Denman?" I ask  
"Yes." Lewis she asks.  
"Did you take the slide I left here yesterday?" I prayed she would be honest with me.  
"Yes Lewis." she admitted "I was just too curious. Where did you get it?"  
"I found it on the beach." I lied.  
"I don't believe you." she said "But I'm gong to give you your slide back." She rooted in her bag and brought out the white box. she held it out to me.  
"You know Lewis." she continued "You've got real talent in one week I'll be leaving to continue my research else where and I want you to be part of my team. I've already spoken to your teachers. You'll be able to get into a really good university." I couldn't believe it me a scientist's assistant! Who would believe it? I rushed to the juice net where my sister and the three mermaids where sitting.  
"Oh good." Rikki said eyeing the white box in my hands "You got the slide back." I had forgot all about the slide.  
"I've got news!" I burst not able to control my self "Dr. Denman has offered for me to travel with her I'm going to be her assistant!" I watched their faces they were extremely dull for the news that I had just broken to them.  
"That's cool." Lyla said uninterested "Does dad know?" Referring to our widowed father.  
"Yep." I told her "I called him on my way over here."  
"Right." Cleo said her face falling "Your definitely going then?"  
"No." I comforted her "But probably."  
"Oh." she whispered quietly. I felt really bad hurting Cleo this way.  
"Here's the slide." I said handing her the box.  
"Thanks Lewis." she made a small smile "But you should keep it. You can do more tests when you leave." I took the box and put it in my bag.  
"Don't you need to pack or something?" Emma asked obviously seeing how my presence was effecting Cleo. Taking the point I walked out. 

I was in my lab or study as my dad called it and I decided to do more tests on Cleo's cell sample. I opened the box and took the slide out. I noticed it instantly the slide was empty I had been tricked. In that one instance I made up my mind I was not going with Denman but I had to get that slide back. I phoned Cleo"  
"Hi it's Cleo please leave a message."  
"Cleo." I said "I've been tricked Denman has the slide. I'm sorry." and I hung up.  
I walked briskly towards the lab. Denman was out so I strolled up to her computer and logged on. She was a right idiot to just leave it here. I clicked on the document and began to code. I made the document corrupted. I then rooted through her bag and grabbed the slide. Just as I had finished everything Denman walked in.  
"Lewis!" she said surprise "You've come to tell me your decision?"  
"Yes." I agreed "I've decided not to go. I'm not ready to leave my family and friends yet."  
"Lewis." Denman said sitting down next to me "This is an opportunity of a life time and your turning it down?"  
"Yes." I said "I'm only 16 I'm not ready to leave home yet." I watched as she began to shake with anger and she stormed out grabbing her bag and computer and left the room. I followed her and watched her get on her boat and set sail. Just as she was a meter from the shore Cleo, Emma and Rikki ran up and watched the boat sail away.  
"We're too late." Cleo cried. "Come on we need to dive after him."  
"Cleo." Rikki pointed out "That woman is on to us. We can't just reveal ourselves! Lewis is gone." I decided this was the best time to show my self.  
"Gone where?" i asked sneaking up behind them.  
"Lewis" Cleo cried rushing forward to hug me. she realized what she was doing and put her hand up for a high five. I held up the slide.  
"You got the sample!" Cleo exclaimed obviously over the moon. I nodded. No day was simple when you had mermaids in your life.

* * *

**Hey people I personally think this chapter is poorly written but I had a problem with being able to write it so I had to write it quickly. Next chapter will be the season 1 finale. If you have any personal favorite episodes from season 2 please tell me and I will attempt to do it! Please review.  
Nessie :)**


	6. The Doctors Discovery

**Hey people here's another chapter. For those asking the story will become centered more on Lyla. I'm stuck for a power for Lewis please give me your ideas shout-out to the person who comes up with it. If you like twilight check out my favourite Twilight writer AmazingCattyBoo: **** u/6535075/amazingcattyboo**

* * *

**Lyla P.O.V**

Dr. Denman. The name caused my stomach to whirl even though it's been too weeks since she nearly found out the girls secret. I hate to think of the consequences that would have happened if they did find out. I thought of it Rikki, Emma, Cleo in a tank swimming round and round. The thought gave me goose bumps. The large house was empty apart from cook and the housekeeper. Dad was away on business again and Lewis was down at the beach with Cleo. I decided to go for a swim you don't need to be a mermaid to swim in the sea. I ran down the path and onto our private beach. I stopped. I stared. Making it's way into the harbor was a boat. It wasn't the boat that disturbed me it was the person. I knew was on the boat. The crazed scientist Dr. Denman!

All thoughts of swimming left my mind I ran towards the house. I needed to warn Lewis and the girls. I was about to run through the door when I ran into Lewis.  
"Lewis." I panted "Dr. Denman-"  
"Is back." He finished.  
"Yes!" I breathed "How do you know?"  
"I saw her boat off the shore during my and Cleo's date."  
"The girls know?" I asked  
"Yes." Lewis confirmed "Cleo's gone to tell them." I relaxed instantly.  
"Why do you think she's back?" I asked  
"She might be doing perfectly honest research." I rolled my eyes Lewis was a sucker for her.

I walked down to the cafe to meet the girls. Lewis was already there.  
"It sounds like a standard environmental survey." he explained.  
"And if it isn't?" Cleo asked. The girls already knew.  
"She has no reason to lie!" Lewis exclaimed "And I've seen her charts, and it just looks like basic statistics. You guys are safe. I'm sure."  
"As sure as you were when she almost stole our DNA, or surer than that" Cleo asked. She sounded like a judge in court. I should know I had attended many trials when someone had stolen something from us or dad's business.  
"What Cleo's trying to say" Rikki began "Is that it's not exactly a warm fuzzy feeling having a marine biologist poking around Mako island."  
"What's this about Mako island?" Zane Bennett said rushing over to us. The little eavesdropper.  
"Um nothing." I persisted.  
"I heard you talking about Mako island." he admitted "Something about a marine biologist?"  
"Yeah." Rikki replied "There's just some hotshot marine biologist poking around there. Nothing Special." She was desperately trying to get his mind off the subject. "Hey that shirt's nice is it new?"She tried again "It suits you. You don't want a drink?" She walked away Zane followed after her.

I walked home with Lewis desperate to do some drawings. Lewis had asked m to do an accurate sketch of the girls tails for his files. I sat down and pictured the girls in my mind. Long orange scaly tails, a matching crop top. The ridges showing the clear agility in their swimming. I soon had an accurate during which I handed to Lewis. The time flew. I drew more and more pictures for Lewis. The moon pool. The girls in the water. I had dived with them many a time.

**Rikki P.O.V**

I was walking along in my own personal daydream when Zane sneaked up behind me making me jump.  
"I've been looking for you. he swung by me. "You are never going to believe this!" I started to walk away Zane had had another go at me only yesterday  
"Uh," I said annoyed "I believe you told me to leave you alone. Is this a bad start to an apology?"  
"There are mermaids." he blurted out "I was shocked how many times had I told him to drop this subject? "I've seen a photo" he continued.  
"What?" I asked  
"A photo." he repeated "There's more than one of them out by Mako." The shocked was shown on my face. I was baffled.  
"Where did this photo come from?" I asked I needed to destroy the evidence.  
"Dr. Denman." he smiled "She's got these underwater motion activated cameras for counting fish. I was there when she downloaded the big one. Look, you can't tell anyone yet but I had to tell you. Isn't it great?"  
"Yeah." I agreed best not let him know that I know more than meets the eye "That's amazing. Congrats."

**Lyla P.O.V  
**  
"There was a camera!?" I very nearly screamed  
"We didn't see it when we were swimming in." Rikki explained.  
"It mustn't have been a very good photo." Cleo pointed out "Otherwise they would have recognized it was us."  
"Are you complaining about it?" Rikki asked "Do you want to write a letter to the manufacturer and get Denman's money back?"  
"Look may be we should talk about this somewhere more private." Emma suggested. It was this moment that Lewis' phone rang.  
"Lewis McCartney." he answered. "Oh, it's you. Why would you- Can I call you back? Yeah. Okay."  
"That was Dr. Denman." he explained "She want's to meet up with me."  
"Your not going to go," Cleo asked "Are you?"  
"Cleo, I don't see why not." he reasoned "I mean what have we got to lose?"  
"You two don't have a lot to lose." Rikki nagged I noticed how she added the two. Nice. "We have plenty."  
"Maybe if I talk to her, I can find out what she does know and what she doesn't."  
"And maybe she'll play you like a cello." Rikki pointed out.  
"Rikki," I calmed her "I'll go with Lewis so he doesn't do anything stupid."  
"Fair enough." Emma agreed.  
"I'm in." Cleo opted.  
"Fine." Rikki said  
"She you later. Water-babies." I winked at them. We walked down to the harbor where Dr. Denman's boat was tethered. Two men came to greet us. One walked in front of us one behind. Almost like they were taking us prisoner. She sat us down on a chair and started the boats engine. we sped towards Mako and then we stopped.  
"You certainly know the tourist spots." Lewis pointed out. Mermaid spots I thought.  
"I like it here." she explained "There's no one for miles." A man walked up to us placing a glass on the table.  
"Thanks Greg." She noted him.  
"So Lewis," she began again ignoring me "You don't have that little cell sample anymore? The one that mutated on contact with water?"  
"No actually." he admitted "I lost it." I snorted she stared at me.  
"Sorry." I said.  
"You wouldn't be holding out on me, would you Lewis?" she smiled her sickly sweet smile.  
"Of course not." he smiled back.  
"You know, sometimes I think you know a little more than our letting on." she confronted us "Both of you." I stiffened in my chair. "Like you friends for example." I was scared now. "Emma, Cleo and Rikki."  
"What about them." I snarled  
"They're interesting girls." she pointed out.  
"Yeah, well, you could say they're good company." Lewis agreed.  
"Hm." she smiled again "Not what I meant." She handed a folder out to us. Lewis took it and opened it. The contents made me gasp. It was the girls and all of their faces were shown. I lost my temper. I screamed and lunged for her. One of her men caught me pinning my arms behind my back.  
"Little savage." Denman muttered under her breath. I was shaking with anger. The girls were in so much danger. The man, Greg, tightened his grip on my arms reminding me he was there. Lewis however kept calm.  
"What's this? He asked "It's a fake."  
"It's nothing personal, Lewis." she snapped "This is business and those girls could be worth a fortune."  
"You won't get away with it!" I yelled  
"But dear." she smiled "I already have."

They searched Lewis trying to find his phone. They found it.  
"New model." Denman noted. Lewis was still sat on the chair unlike me who was still being held by Greg. They searched the contacts to find one of the girls. I could see as clear as anything what she was texting 'Mako island urgently!' I felt like crying the girls had trusted us and we had failed them.  
They started making plans.  
"Leave Lewis here." Denman ordered "Lock him in the cabin. We'll take this little savage with us." Tears were streaming down my face. They forced me into diving gear I didn't even put up a fight. Not even when they took Lewis away. I felt helpless.  
"Three shapes moving fast towards Mako." her assistant confirmed. They dived in and the last one pushed me into the sea. A diver down there grabbed me by my oxygen tank and pulled me long. We surfaced I recognized the place instantly how many times had a drawn this place? They heaved us out the moon pool onto the bed. They had all their equipment set up ready to use. I felt my arms being pinned again they held me in place. Unable to fall I dropped my head. Waiting for the trauma that lay ahead.

I heard voices all too familiar ones.  
"Lewis." Rikki called "Lyla?"  
"Are you here." Cleo called.  
"Glad you could come girls." Dr. Denman walked forwards. I watched the shock cross their faces. They submerged. I knew they wouldn't get that far. Dr. Denman was too smart for that.  
"I think it's time we talked." I was flung onto the ground.  
"Be careful with her!" Rikki screamed. I looked up into their eyes. Fear. Shock. Hate. They were staring at the Doctor.  
Cleo raised her hand creating a ball of water I smiled. I felt a glimmer of hope they were going to be alright. Emma froze the water. Cleo flung it as hard as she could at Greg. He dived out the way. Denman just stared.  
"Before you do something you'll regret, you should see this." She held up a tablet. Lewis was on it locked in a small room. Greg grabbed me holding me by my hair. I screamed in agony. He produced a knife.  
"Don't make me use it." He threatened.  
"Dr. Denman!" A voice shouted from the land entrance. Dr. Denman!"  
"Over here." She called. Harrison Bennett walked into the cave. "Your just in time." Harrison goggled at the girls like they were some exhibit at a zoo. Another person ran into the cave. Zane. He took in the girls. All three of them.  
"What is this?" he asked "Rikki?" Rikki started at him with disgust. Her own boyfriend!

I was sat in a corner hands tied behind my back. I couldn't move. Zane was trying to reason with Rikki.  
"I- This- it's not my fault."  
"I wish I could believe hat, Zane." Emma glared  
"But she doesn't." Rikki grimaced "and neither do I."  
"Can I please just talk to you, Rikki?" Zane begged. Emma moved away.  
"How is this even possible?" he asked  
"It's a long story." Rikki diverted. "And from memory, you don't really have the attention span for that."  
"You could have told me." He reasoned  
"See, there's where you're wrong." Rikki pointed out "You were the great mermaid hunter. Shooting your mouth off about mermaids every chance you got. Telling you wasn't an option. I thought we had something Zane. Something bigger than this. But obviously I was wrong."  
"No you weren't!" Zane protested.  
"Then do something." Rikki insisted.  
"I can't" he explained "It's to late. My Dad and Denman won't let this go now it's out of my hands."  
""Fine." Rikki gave in "Forget it,"  
"Rikki." Zane held on.  
"Zane." Rikki replied "Don't. Right now you and all your friends disgust me." She swam away.  
Zane came up to me. "Greg!" he called "I'm taking the girl to her brother for questioning." he lifted me gently and cut the ropes. "Follow me."  
I walked swiftly after him. We climbed into his zodiac. "Hide under the seat." he told me. I did what I was told. I was close to fainting. I had hit my head when I was flung onto the rocks. The zodiacs floor seemed rather comfy as I drifted into unconsciousness...

I woke up. The girls were around my bed-side.  
"Girls!" I exclaimed "Your safe!"  
"Yes." Cleo told me "Zane and Lewis freed us."  
"Lewis told us what you did when you saw the picture." Emma told me. "Thank you I didn't know you cared so much." I sat up.  
"What are we going to do about Denman?" I asked.  
"We spoke to Chatham this morning." Rikki explained "We're giving up our powers." I was confused.  
"Give up your powers?!" I exclaimed "But how?"  
"The lunar eclipse tonight." Emma told me it can take away powers.  
"You can't do that!" I told them.  
"What other choice do we have?" Cleo asked. It occurred to me what had just been said.  
"The full moon?" I asked "Tonight? How long have I been out?"  
"Two days." Lewis informed me.  
"Wow." I was shocked imagine being knocked out for two days!  
The sky was beginning to darken.  
"Uh girls." Lewis said. "Don't you have to be somewhere?" They looked out the window.  
"Oh." They sighed "Bye." They walked slowly towards the door and towards loosing their powers.

"Lyla!" Lewis woke me "We need to go see the girls." I remembered the events of yesterday.  
"Oh." I said right. "Got dressed in a hurry and we rushed down to Emma's."  
I saw Cleo and Rikki gathered by Emma's pool. I walked over to them to see Emma in the water with a tail!  
"How?" I breathed.  
"Simple." Lewis answered "A lunar eclipse takes away a mermaids powers for half a day."  
I watched the girls faces. I knew what I had to do with a glace at Cleo I gave Lewis an almighty shove into the pool. Catching my drift Cleo caused a water torrent to push Lewis into the air.  
"Leave him there for a few hours." Emma told Cleo.  
"Yeah." Rikki agreed "Then he'll remember who his real friends are. We all laughed.  
You should never mess with mermaids.

* * *

**Hey people what do you think. Don't forget to leave you ideas for Lewis' power. Please review!  
Nessie**


	7. One full moon night Part 1

**Hey people here's another chapter. Remember to tell me your ideas for Lewis' power you don't need a fanfiction account to review! Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Lyla P.O.V**

It was a fairly quiet day Lewis was out fishing, the girls were out swimming and I was sketching. It wasn't an usual day for us but the tension still hung in the air. It was a full moon which mermaid would fall under it's power? Even though the girls have conquered six full moons it still makes us edgy. Me and Lewis included. I wandered down to the cafe the three mermaids were sitting in a booth I walked over to join them. Cleo was complaining about something for a change. Cleo's nice and all but sometimes she really get's on my nerves I much prefer Rikki.  
"This isn't hot chocolate." Cleo moaned "This is lukewarm chocolate. They should say lukewarm chocolate on the menu if that's what they're going to serve." I smiled the girls were back to their usual selves after the latest shake up involving a marine biologist. Rikki looked around to see if anyone was watching us and after deciding it was okay began to make hand motions. I recognized them instantly she was using her mermaid powers. The drink began to steam as Rikki clenched her hand into a fist. She smiled pleased with her self.  
"Thanks Rikki." Cleo smiled obviously seeing what Rikki had done. She picked up her drink and took a sip.  
"Ow." she winced in pain "Rikki too hot." Now it was Emma's turn she did her own hand motion and the drink stopped steaming as it cooled down.  
"Try that." she suggested.  
"Perfect." Cleo smiled at them.  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that." Lewis said approaching from behind us he slid into the seat next to next to Cleo giving her a quick kiss in the process.I felt like I was going to puke.  
"Excellent." Rikki said "I'll pretend you're interesting."  
"So you mean you're not interested in how I'm going to save you from the full moon tonight?" he asked. Great. He just had to bring that up again the relaxation in the air disappeared instantly.  
"You can do that?" Cleo asked grabbing his hand.  
"Give it a rest, you two." I said "I get enough of it at home when your round at ours Cleo spare me from it here."  
"Every month the full moon hits one of us." Rikki pointed out  
"And every month crazy stuff happens." Emma concluded.  
"Yes." Lewis agreed "But preparation is only nine tenths of the battle." quoting some historic figure I'm sure.  
"No offense Lewis but we've already prepared." Emma told him.  
"Yep." Rikki agreed "I've tacked up all the curtains in my room. No light can get in."  
"and I'm going to zip myself up inside my sleeping bag under my duvet." Cleo reassured him.  
"And my bedrooms sealed." Emma said crushing Lewis' plans "Totally light proof."  
"We need to avoid the moon's reflection too remember?" Rikki asked being a bit over protective.  
"Guys stop." Lewis burst "No. I've got it all covered. I've just downloaded a new astronomy program. It shows the nights sky from any place on Earth. It's very accurate. I've got a theory that the moon's power over you guys has something to do with planetary alignments."  
"And you can do something about that?" Rikki asked sarcastically.  
"I'll need to calculate the moon's position relative to other celestial bodies to verify my theory." he explained.  
"I'd rather just hide in m sleeping bag." Cleo admitted.  
"Yeah Lewis." Rikki smiled "Thanks but we don't need your help. Be more like Lyla here. She has faith in us don't you Lyla?"  
"Oh." I said unexpectedly "Oh, yeah,yeah."  
"Oh, really?" Lewis asked "The moon rises a precisely 8:37pm and sets at 7;59am." We all just looked away let Lewis talk about his sciencey stuff.  
"I've got it all worked out see?" Lewis said not noticing our response. "They don't call me Mr, capable for nothing."  
"No one calls you that." Emma told him.  
"Oh, they will." Lewis vowed.

I walked home leaving Lewis at the cafe to work on his moon project. I sat down at my desk pulling my art pad towards me. I flicked through it. It was full of mermaid sketches. Lewis had given me an idea. I began to draw Mako island and then I drew the full moon above it. I got out my pastels at shaded the colors.

I was at Emma's house Lewis was on his computer.  
"Lewis, we're wait." I snapped bored "Whats the story?"  
"Well, I have been examining all the data cross referencing gravitational pull, Lunar tidal effect-"  
"And?" Cleo cut in  
"And I'm still working on it." Lewis explained  
"Lewis how much did this program cost you?" Emma asked  
"Like I said I downloaded it off the net." he told her  
"Yeah but how much did it cost you?" Rikki repeated  
"$24.95." he gave in  
"Lewis you got ripped off." Rikki told him.  
"Oh come on." he said annoyed "I'm on to something here. I'm just not sure how the moon force works on you the way it does. it's weird."  
"It's weird?" Rikki repeated "Thanks Lewis. We walked all the way over here for nothing."  
"Anyway guys it's getting late. Cleo told us "We should go home and lock ourselves away."  
"Relax." Lewis told her "We've got at least an hour before the moon rises."  
"Look." Cleo said "I can't just sit around and wait I'm going home."  
"Me too." Rikki agreed "Hey do you think there's still time to get a burger? I'm kind of hungry"  
"Rikki!" Cleo moaned falling into her trap.  
"Kidding." she smiled.  
"Lewis, we're leaving." Cleo told him "Make sure to call each of us the minute the moon rises."  
"Yep." he said  
"It's important Lewis check on us."Rikki called.  
"Yes, yes I'm hearing you." Lewis agreed.  
"We're going to go upstairs and have a pillow fight in our jim-jams. Wanna come?" Rikki tested. I sniggered.  
"Mm-hm." Lewis replied. "Sounds interesting."  
"Perfect." Rikki replied.  
"Go straight home." I told the "Don't stop off anywhere." I walked towards the door ready to hit my bed.  
"No chance of that." Cleo promised.  
"Good luck." Rikki said to Emma.  
You too." Emma replied. Cleo and Rikki froze the minute the door opened staring at the moon.  
"What are you?" Emma said rushing to the door. They stared at the moon.  
"Lewis!" I yelled "A little help here."  
"Later Lyla." he called back. He was calculating.  
"Lewis!" I yelled again. The girls were making their way to the back door.  
"It means the moon's up already." Lewis finished his calculations. I stayed in the house. I needed Lewis' boat and he had the keys.  
"Fat lot of help you were." I glared.  
"Girls don't-" he shouted.  
"They've already gone Lewis." We ran out the house the girls were making their way down the boating rig towards the water. Eyes locked on the moon. They stood on the edge.  
"Stop!" I shouted trying to break through the fog in their brains. They dived in.  
"Lewis your boat!" I screamed as we rushed towards the small aluminium boat. Lewis could have a better one if he wanted but for some absurd reason he didn't. He put the engine on full sending us zooming to Mako island. We rushed through the dense jungle. Sliding down the moon pools land entrance.  
"Cleo?" Lewis called "Are you in here? It's Lewis. Your boyfriend."  
"Lewis." A voice said it was Emma.  
"Emma." I breathed "Lucky we found you where the others?" a head surfaced next to her.  
"Lewis." she said "You have to leave, Lewis." Rikki surfaced in between the too others.  
"We told you." she said "We don't need your help."  
"I was really worried about you." he admitted "I take full responsibility for everything that's happened. Let's go home." Cleo swam forward.  
"We are home."  
"I know." Lewis nodded "But I'm thinking you'll be more comfortable in your own bed. Let's go. I'll get you all out of this moonlight." Cleo raised her hand creating a large gust off wind that sent me tumbling onto the floor.  
"Whoa." Lewis yelled in shock. His torch went flying into the air flying out the volcano's cone. "What is going on?" he said in shock.  
"You can't take us." Emma said staring directly at Lewis' face. She raised her hand. Lightning began to crackle over head. Rikki joined in. The lightning hit a point one meter away from me. I couldn't get up their power was too strong. Lewis was on the floor too.  
"Did you do that?" he asked. Cleo's hand went from being raised in the air to pointing at Lewis. He struggled to his feet.  
"What's happening?" he asked in fear. Rikki's and Emma's hands began to fall pointing them at Lewis.  
"Lewis!" I screamed. His feet left the ground. The girls were lifting them up.  
"What are you doing?" he screamed. "No stop." He was being lifted up and up. The moon pool water was overflowing the moon had finished going over head but the girls were still concentrating on Lewis. The water was rising I was losing consciousness. The last thing I saw was Lewis flying out the volcano.

**Cleo P.O.V**

My alarm beeped it was 8:00. I was in bed fully clothed. I realized I had no recollection of the previous night. I walked downstairs.  
"Ah the finest fish in the ocean." Dad welcomed me. I was scared what did he know?  
"The what?"  
"You." he said "The shiniest pearl. The perfect jewel. Did you sleep well?" I pulled a glass towards me.  
"I don't know." I said "All right."  
"Cleo." my brat of a sister called "I want some toast."  
"Make it yourself." I replied pouring a drink of orange juice.  
"Your supposed to be taking care of me." she pointed out. "Dad said."  
"I'm not your slave Kim." I told her "Make your own toast."  
"Dad!" she moaned.  
"Sorry girls." he said "I've got to run. You work it out."  
"I'll have one jam and one honey." she requested walking up to me.  
"I said get t yourself." I told her again.  
"Fine." she gave in 1I'll have this instead." Taking the drink I just poured. I lost my temper she had a drink in her hand I knew what I had to do. I raised my hand in my usual motion trying to make the juice jump up at her. Instead the glass began to tremble spilling all over her hands she dropped it wind started blowing from nowhere it was madness! I stopped moving my hand the wind stopped. Was it me who caused that gale? 

**Emma P.O.V**

I as making a smoothie a mix of strawberries and limes. I stopped the blender the smoothie looked good but it needed something else. An orange. I walked over to the fruit bowl. I saw Elliott had left the fridge door open.  
"Elliott!" I called you have to shut he freezer door!" I looked inside everything had unfrozen. I had to do something. I raised my hand and refroze the contents. I went back to my smoothie. I heard a crackling sound i turned around. The entire kitchen was covered in ice!

**Rikki P.O.V**

I walked up to our washing line. I needed some clothes to where. I see my favorite jeans. I'm about to take them off the line when I see that there dripping wet. I sigh and stand back. I turn and make my hand motion trying to dry them off. A single bolt of lightening hits the line causing my jeans to set on fire!

* * *

**Hey people sorry about having to split into parts. It's just that I'm really busy. Thanks for being so understanding. More next week. Please Review.**

**Nessie**


	8. One full moon night Part 2

**Hey people here's another chapter. I still have NO reviews on ideas for Lewis' power! It's very ****frustrating. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Rikki P.O.V**

_Juice net at 2:00._ I finished reading Cleo's text still shocked at the events of the morning. I glanced at the clock 1:00. I rush around pulling on some dry uncharred clothes and start the long trek to the cafe.

"My clothes are toast!" I whisper after retelling the mornings events. The others had had a very similar morning to me.  
"And I iced up a whole room." Emma continued.  
"It's like our powers have changed." Cleo stated.  
"And they're out of control." I finished  
"Did anything go on last night?" Emma asked,  
"There was a full moon?" Cleo shrugged "But I don't remember anything else."  
"What did we do?" I wonder out loud. Cleo's phone beeped at this point. She rummaged through her bag to find it.  
"I don't know." Emma replied "Were the twins with us?"

"There's a message." Cleo whispered. She placed the phone down on the table.  
"Look Cleo. The message began it was Lewis "I know you won't get this message until you transform back to normal, but I'm sorry and I'm coming. We're nearly at Mako." Lyla could be heard urging him to go faster before the message cut off.  
"Transform back?" I ask  
"Why were they going to Mako island at night?" Emma asked.  
"Maybe he was looking for us?" Cleo suggested. It was then we heard the newscaster saying the local news.  
"-are already calling the Mako island cyclone. A sudden and severe electrical storm struck the Mako island area late last night, with winds reaching over 200 kilometers an hour. Meteorologists are puzzled b the sudden weather event, and have no idea what caused it." I goggled at the screen showing the storm charts."Police have recovered a small aluminium boat adrift in the water nearby. Investigations are continuing." The shock I felt was plastered across Cleo and Rikki's faces. We left the cafe and ran down to where Lewis tethered his boat.

"I you sure this is where Lewis lures his boat?" I asked scared.  
"Maybe he just went fishing?" Emma suggested.  
"With Lyla?" I retaliated.  
We're coming, he said" Cleo pointed out. "I'm getting a really bad feeling." Emma walked up to me.  
"If they were out there in that storm." Emma whispered.  
"Something horrible has happened to them." Cleo worried.  
"We don't know that for sure." I reassured her.  
"Come on." Emma urged. We ran off the pier diving into the water. We rushed to Mako surfacing in the moon pool. Lyla was laying unconscious on the floor. Her clothes were wet and torn. She had a large gash on her head. Her hair lay in large clumps round her head. She looked like she had been there for hours.  
"Ouch." I commented looking down on her.  
"I told you!" Cleo pointed out. She looked around "Where's Lewis?"  
"I don't know." Emma stated "But Lyla's our top priority now. We need to get a doctor to look at her head." An idea sparked in my head.  
"Why don't you stay here with Lyla Emma?" I asked while me and Cleo go look for Lewis?"  
"Good idea!" Cleo smiled "Quick though Lewis could be worse than Lyla."

"I've searched all the beaches and the lagoons." I told Cleo "Not a trace. I didn't see a thing."  
"I did." She said confidently holding up a bent and warped piece of plastic. "Lewis' torch. I found it by the rocks."  
"Are you sure it's his?" I asked  
"I gave it to him last Christmas." she told me "You don't think-"  
"No." I cut her off. I wasn't giving up. If Lewis was gone it would nearly kill Lyla. I couldn't imagine it Lewis and Lyla were like a single thread cut one and you cut both.  
"Cleo, we'll keep looking until-" I heard a single cough from behind us. We turned walking towards where the sound seemed to have some from. It was Lewis clothes drenched, crying. I had never seen Lewis cry before.  
"Please, don't hurt me." he said looking up at us.  
"Lewis it's me Cleo." Cleo called looking hurt. "What did we do to you?" He retold the story of the cyclone of how we lifted him out of the moon pool and into the raging sea making him have to swim for his life back to the shore. It was midway through this story Emma surfaced on the beach Lyla in her arms. Lyla was awake but evidently very weak. Emma was holding her on her feet. We lit a fire letting Lyla sit by it and regain her strength. She told her side of the story her voice dry and scratchy from the large intake of sea water she swallowed.  
"I cant believe we did those things to you." Cleo sighed sadly as I lay Lewis' clothes down by the fire. He was still scared to come near us. Well either that or the fact that he wasn't wearing anything but his pants.  
"It was like you were possessed." Lewis explained. Lyla nodded in agreement.  
"I mean the full moon does horrible things to us." Cleo stated.  
"And we couldn't do things like that before, like creating wind or storms." Emma agreed.  
"Or lightening." I cut in.  
"You used to be in control." Lyla whispered.  
"These shorts are going to take ages." I decided. "I'll just dry them." I rubbed my hands together removing all the particles of sand stuck to them. I drew my hand slowly into a fist. The shorts began to steam, then they began turning a burnt brown color and then set on fire just like my jeans had this morning."  
"Ah!" Lewis said shocked. "Why are my shorts on fire?"  
"Oh." I breathed in shock my self "Um," My eyes scanned the area there was a large stick against a tree. I grabbed it and began to prod the shorts sending them toppling onto the floor extinguishing the fire I use the stick to pick up the shorts I take them over to Lewis.  
"Um." I apologize "Slightly charred. Still wearable." Lewis takes the shorts inspecting the damage.  
"Thank you." he says formally. "Really, thank you." Lyla snorts with laughter.  
"Guys you know we'd never hurt you intentionally." Cleo apologizes yet again.  
"We know." Lewis agreed "But something's changed."  
"Yeah." Emma agrees "But what?" Lewis shrugged. When the twins had finally recovered from their experience the previous night. I rushed of to get Lewis' boat.

**Lyla P.O.V**

Rikki brought the boat up to the shore my head was aching. Lewis switched on the engine we were speeding towards the mainland. I place small strips of plaster of my cut and we walk down to Cleo's house.  
"It's just too dangerous." Cleo said scared.  
"Yeah." Emma agreed "We can't use our powers until we know whats going on."  
"Especially not in public." Rikki continued.  
"Or near us." I smile.  
"Or near our families." Cleo added she froze "Oh no. Kim?" She shouts rushing into the kitchen. I sit down still not up to my full strength.  
"Maybe she went out?" I suggested. Cleo's eyes reached a dolphin ticket stand holding a single ticket to a music concert.  
"The concert!" Cleo groaned. "I was supposed to take her to the concert. She wouldn't go on her own would she? Quick we've got to find her before Dad-" She was cut off as Mr. Setori walked into the house.  
"How was it Cleo?" he asked chirpily "Hi guys." he noticed us.  
"The concert?" Cleo asked  
"Yeah." Don questioned again" Was it fun? Did Kim have a good time? Where is she?" Cleo began to panic.  
"Well, dad." she began "I-" She was cut off again by Kim walking through the door.  
"Hi Dad." She smiled.  
"Here's my little muffin." Don smiles. "How was the concert?"  
"It was the best daddy." Kim smiles sucking up to him. "They played all their hits and the crowd just screamed and screamed."  
"It sounds like you had a great time." he chuckled. "See? It wasn't so bad going with your big sister after all, was it? Right?" Kim glared at Cleo.  
"Right." she agreed.  
"Well I'm glad you two worked things out." Don said going to the study "Nice top Kim." Kim looked down at her outfit she smiled.  
"So the way I see it I keep the top and we never mention this ugly incident again." she said the little devil.  
"Kim!" Cleo shouted.  
"Let's not debate this Cleo." Kim smiled "Let's be adult about it." Kim had a water bottle in her hand. We all saw what Cleo was about to do. She raised her hand. We all grabbed it stopping her from making a very grave mistake.

* * *

**Hey people. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	9. Control

**Hey people. Another ****chapter. Don't forget to get your entries in for THE LEWIS' POWER COMP! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Lyla P.O.V**

School had started again after the break there. I was walking with Cleo we had our first period class together. We needed to walk across the lawn to get there. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary as I began to walk along the lawn. It was then I realized Cleo wasn't with me. I turned Cleo was at the edge of the grass. She was looking at something. I walked up to her.  
"Come on Cleo!" I say.  
"I can't." she whispered.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Sprinklers." She answered shortly.  
"Use your water movey thingy." I say. She nods and starts to do her hand motion. Wind begins to build up. The sprinkler moves spraying a new girl with water. Cleo stops moving her hand and the sprinkler turns off. Cleo runs over to the now soaking girl. I follow suite.  
"I am so sorry." Cleo apologizes "Are you all right?"  
"Sure," The girl says "I think. Uh, you don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault." I try to hide my smile and fail.  
"I'm just really sorry it happened." Cleo lied.  
""The water just sprung out from nowhere." The girl told her.  
"There's, um, really strong winds around here." Cleo covered. "The trees create some sort of wind tunnel." The girl just smiled.  
"You must be new." I said trying to cover over Cleo's poor attempt at lying.  
"I'm Charlotte." the girl nodded.  
"Lyla." I held out my hand using the manners my dad had beaten into me when I was younger. "and this is Cleo." Cleo smiled.  
"So what do you think of our school?" Cleo asked. The girl looked around.  
"I like it." she replied nodding "I'd like it even more if I could find the art room."  
"It's just ,um," Cleo stopped for thought "Near the library. I can show you if you like." I saw my brother walking up to us.  
"Lewis!" I called "This is-" I had forgotten her name.  
"Charlotte." The girl smiled.  
"Hi." Lewis nodded at her. Charlotte just stared a smile plastered on her face.  
"Hi." she said dreamily. Lewis looked at her soaked clothes.  
"What happened to you?" he asked  
"A sprinkler just jumped out in front of me." she explained.  
"Really?" Lewis sent an accusing glance at Cleo. She shuffled edgily.  
"Well we should get going." Lewis smiled "But nice to meet you."  
"Yeah." Charlotte smiled "You, too."  
"Er the art room." Cleo said  
"Don't worry I'll find it." Charlotte reassured her. "I'll see you around sometime?" We all smiled.  
"Yeah." Lewis said "You got it." Lewis put his arm around Cleo planting a kiss on her head.  
"Eww." I muttered under my breath "Gross."

I walked down to the cafe with Rikki Lewis wanted to give the girls a lecture about their new powers.  
"Your late." He noted as we slid into some chairs around their table.  
"So what?" I ask "It's only 10 minutes." Lewis rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway." he started the lecture. "Has anyone else had their powers go a bit too far?"  
"Like what?" Emma asked.  
"Have you done anything extreme lately?"  
"No." Emma said.  
"I don't see what all the dramas about." Rikki groaned "So what if we've got some new powers?" I had to nod in agreement.  
"Your powers have increased off the scale." Lewis lectured "That last full moon had some very rare planetary alignments."  
"Again with the planetary alignments." Rikki said annoyed.  
"It has to mean something." Lewis answered "And until I figure out what you need to learn some control. You don't know what your capable of."  
"That's what so cool." Rikki persisted  
"Lewis has a point." Emma agreed "We need to be careful."  
"That's why I need to measure the range of your new powers." Lewis said.  
"Here we go again." Cleo sighed she was as bored as I was.  
"I'll help you through this Cleo." Lewis said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear."Don't worry."  
"I'm not worried." Cleo leaned away from him.  
"Every step of the way I'll be there." Lewis confirmed.  
"Great." Cleo got up. "I'm going to get a juice."  
"I'll get it." Lewis said scrambling to his feet.  
"It's okay." Cleo called "I'll get it."  
"No." Lewis called "I insist." He was acting like one of the servants at home.  
"Actually I don't want a juice anymore." Cleo decided she was like me she hated being waited on hand and foot.  
"Are you sure?" Lewis asked.  
"Yeah." Cleo said. "I've got to go."  
"Where are you going?" he asked "Are you going to Mako?"  
"Maybe." Cleo replied "I just need to be by myself for a while."  
"All right." Lewis smiled "I'l see you later." he sat back down at our table.  
"Lewis your smothering her." I said simply.  
"Yeah." Rikki agreed "Loosen the leash a little." I finished my juice and decided to walk home. I was working on a sketch of the girls with their tails to put inside their lockets. After an hour Lewis put his head around my study door.  
"I'm off to Mako I'm helping the girls test their powers want to come?"  
"Sure." I replied getting up. We walked down to our boat shed Lewis' small aluminum boat was tethered there moving slightly in the small waves on the water. I climbed in. Lewis started the engine racing us off to Mako. We arrived in a few minutes. We trekked through the jungle sliding down the moon pools land entrance. The girls were floating on their front's talking.  
"Hi guy." I said as we walked in they smiled at me. Lewis walked in after me.  
"Time for some tests!" he said excitedly. He began to rummage in his backpack bringing out a few inflatable toys. I roll my eyes he was always so extreme! He began to blow them up.  
"Is this going to take much longer?" Rikki asked evidently as bored as I was.  
"Okay." Lewis said placing an inflatable fish in the water "Try and keep hand movements to minimum. Remember, small. Think small and then divide it by 10."  
"I have no idea what your talking about." Rikki said bluntly.  
"Just try." Lewis said.  
"But it's so lame." Rikki complained.  
"Lewis are you sure about this?" I asked.  
"Yes." Lewis confirmed "Yes I am. It's important. Remember, small movements." Rikki sighed and raised her hand slowly moving it into a fist. The water around the inflatable began to bubble.  
"Good." Lewis said "That's good." Rikki started to relax after that comment and without any warning the inflatable burst into flames.  
"Woah!" Rikki said in shock "Um."  
"Stop it!" Lewis hissed. Rikki removed her hand and laughed.  
"That's not good." Lewis told her sternly.  
"Are you kidding?" Rikki exclaimed "That was cool. I could really have some fun with this." I chuckled of course Rikki was enjoying being out of control.  
"Ok." Lewis said brushing her away "Who's next?" Emma stepped forward bravely. Lewis chose the inflatable penguin and placed it floating in the water.  
"You all right?" he asked Emma. She nodded slowly. She raised her hand and the penguin froze over covering it in a layer of thick ice. She continued making the ice thicker. a few seconds later the penguin exploded sending bits of rubber and ice everywhere.  
Lewis sighed."Okay Cleo,third time lucky." he glanced at Cleo smiling encouragingly.  
"I am not doing that." Cleo said scared.  
"You could have fun." Rikki pointed out.  
"This is not how I have fun!" Cleo said through gritted teeth.  
"Well what do you have to lose?" Rikki asked as Lewis placed and inflatable crocodile in the water.  
"What if I can't control what happens?" She asked back.  
"There's nothing to worry about." Lewis reassured her "I'll be right next to you the entire time."  
"That's comforting." Cleo sighed "I guess."  
"Please Cleo." Lewis begged "Just try it for me I know it's scary but I'm not going to leave you not for a second. Take a deep breath, focus only on your powers and control-"  
"Okay." Cleo snapped "I'll try it just stop talking for a minute."  
"All right." Lewis agreed "Not another word." Cleo raised her hand and began twisting it like she was unscrewing it.  
"Except!" Lewis broke the silence "I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I'm really, really proud of you. That's all." Cleo sighed and was about to start again when Lewis began talking again. "Uh do you want me to hold your other hand?" I rolled my eyes.  
"No" Cleo screamed raising her hand too quickly causing a large gust of wind in Lewis' direction sending him toppling into the pool. Lewis surfaced and chuckled.  
"I think I've had enough for one day." I muttered to Rikki and I walked to the moon pools exit.

I waited for Lewis in his boat soaking in the sun. It was always sunny on Mako island. When we returned to the mainland I walked home and Lewis went off to Cleo's.

I decided to go to the beach I needed the relaxation. I noticed Lewis sat on a sand bank with that new girl Charlotte. He looked like he was crying. Charlotte noticed me and got up. She whispered something and walked off.  
"I'll let him explain." she muttered to me as she passed. I walked up and sat next to Lewis.  
"What's happened?" I asked carefully.  
"Me and Cleo broke up." he told me sadly.  
"Lewis!" I said sternly "Don't think about it! Cleo's an idiot to dump you." He smiled.  
"You think?" he asked.  
"Absolutely."  
"Thanks Lyl's." he said still sad.  
"Lewis she's not worth it." I said. He sighed.

Cleo Setori had made my brother a nervous wreck. I hadn't liked her much before but this made me dislike her even more. Mermaids may be amazing but they can't get away with everything. No-one hurts a McCartney and gets away with it. It was in this moment I knew what I was going to do. I wasn't going to talk to Cleo until Lewis got over her and that wasn't all. Cleo Setori was going to PAY!

* * *

**What do you think of Lyla's reaction to the Clewis break up? Review please I need entries for the power comp! Thanks to Amazingcattyboo for being awesome!**

**Love y'all**

**Nessie**

**xxxx**


	10. Award for revenge!

**Lyla P.O.V**

"Lyla!" Lewis called "Lyla!". I sighed what does he want know? I'm glad my other 3 brothers have either left home or gone to collage as being the only girl in a house full of boys is very annoying.  
"I'm up her Lewis!" I called to him. He walked into my study and plonked a machine down on the coffee table.  
"Ooh you've made a new robot!" I said sarcastically. Lewis took it seriously.  
"No, it's a a fully portable, solar-powered, eco friendly recycling unit." he brought out a load of vegetables.  
"Margret might need those." I said I know our cook hates us stealing from the kitchen.  
"She said I could have them." Lewis said irritably. He took the vegetables and put them inside the machine.  
"I put these in here like this..." he said explaining his movements "and at the end he took a cup from my coffee stand and held it under a tap attached to the machine "at the end you get pure bio-diesel fuel."  
"Your showing me this because?"  
"because I've just been nominated for the young inventor of the year awards." he said puffing out his chest proudly. I was proud of him.  
"Lewis!" I said smiling "Why didn't you tell me earlier rather than showing me all this rubbish?"  
"I want you to come with me I would have liked dad to come too but he's in america." I nodded I rarely saw my father as he was always away on business. He left us with the housekeeper and other servants that we didn't need.  
"Lewis I'd love to come! When is it?" I asked exited.  
"Tomorrow night." he admitted waiting to see my reaction.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I very nearly screamed at him. "I have to go out and buy a dress and shoes and make up and jewelry..." The list continued.  
"Can't you wear the stuff you already have?" he said eyeing my closet doors.  
"No! My brother deserves the best." I planted a kiss on his cheek and rushed downstairs. A thought suddenly came to me.  
"Lewis!" I shouted "Will I need a date?"  
"No!" he shouted back at me. I sighed in relief I hated having to go out with boys.

I wandered down to the shopping district passing the juice net cafe on my way. Cleo sat in the corner booth.  
"Hey Lyla!" she called as she slid into the chair next to me "Have you heard about Lewis getting the award? He's asked me to come with him!" I ignored her I hadn't talked to her since she broke my brothers heart and I wasn't going to start now. "I told him I wasn't going to come but I changed my mind. Can you tell him I'll be going?" I walked away from her.  
"I'll just tell him my self then." she muttered as I stormed off.

I had got the perfect dress I had gone in to the best hairdressers in town and got my hair done. I was ready and walked down the stairs.  
"Lyla!" my brother exclaimed "You look beautiful."  
"Nothing but the best for my little brother." I winked at him.  
"The limo's picking us up from the juice net at eight." he told me. I nodded and we set off walking to the cafe.

"I need to close up Lewis." Wilfred said.  
"Just a few more minutes the limo will be here at eight." he glanced at us.  
"You've not got a date?" he asked Lewis.  
"Yup couldn't find a date." The beads rustled as someone walked into the cafe. I looked up it was Charlotte.  
"Looks like your in luck." he whispered to him nodding at Charlotte.  
"Charlotte?" Lewis questioned.  
"Lewis." Charlotte smiled "I thought you were sick?" I sniggered.  
"I am. I mean I was." he faked a cough.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her "Thought I'd do you a favor pick up the award." Lewis grimaced.  
"That's very considerate of you wow."  
"This is great now we can go together just like we planned!" I was confused hadn't Lewis asked Cleo to come with us?  
"About those plans-" he began but was disturbed by another person walking into the cafe.  
"Lewis!" Cleo exclaimed "I came to-" she noticed Charlotte wearing the exact same dress as her.  
"Charlotte?" Cleo questioned.  
"Cleo?" Charlotte said in shock. They both turned to look at Lewis.  
"It's a very funny story." Lewis tried to save himself. A horn could be heard honking from outside.  
"That'll be your limo ride." Wilfred smiled a the scene in front of him. "I hope there's enough room for the four of you."  
"Forge it." Charlotte said.  
"Me too." Cleo agreed. They glared at each other and flounced out of the cafe.  
Lewis smiled and indicated for me to follow. We walked out of the cafe and saw a long black stretched limo was waiting outside. We slid in the seats were extremely comfortable. There were some drinks by the seat I took one as the driver set off. The limo was wonderful it wasn't the first tie I had been on one. When we pulled up at the town hall a man opened the door and we were directed to the ceremony. I sat bored as they went through all the different category's but when Lewis' award came I sat up.  
"And this years young inventor of the year awards is... Lewis McCartney!" I jumped on my feet clapping. Lewis couldn't stop smiling as he walked to the front to accept the award.

The food here was amazing! The honorary dinner started with a course of soup and then moved on to a small meal of stuffed mushrooms in a cream sauce. The main course consisted of a full pork roast then desert was a chocolate cheesecake. When the evening was over the limo picked us up from the town hall. I was delighted in what had happened to Cleo as it was revenge for hurting Lewis. I wasn't done with her yet cos No-one messes with the McCartney's!

* * *

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter!**  
**If you want to see what Lyla's dress and hair looked like at the award ceremony see my profile.**  
**See you next chapter!**  
**Nessie**  
**xxx**


	11. Charlotte Part 1

**Hey people we're now only a few chapters away from the big change! Remember to keep you entries for the Lewis power comp! Thanks to Raveneverglow for all ready entering! If I choose your entry I'll give you an early release of the first few chapters of them being a mermaid and merman! I will also be doing previews of the coming chapters on my new site! ! The link is on my profile. You can only get to the site through my profile so don't go typing it into the search bar! You'll find my previews in the Nessie090603 category under the H20:Just add water section! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Cleo P.O.V**

I walked through the door thinking about the swim I just had with Emma and Rikki.  
"Cleo!" My Dad called my name "You should hear how well Kim did in her exams." She smiled sweetly at me.  
"I did a lot better than you did when you were my age."  
"You can tell me later." I told her bored of the conversation already.  
"Didn't you have a biology test last week?" My Dad asked the dreaded question. "You should have the results back by now." I thought of the best excuse to get out of telling him my failed results.  
"I'm getting them next week." I told him.  
"That's not true!" My sister smiled at me "The seniors already have their results back." I really hated her sometimes. "I heard them talking.  
"I'm going out." I said quickly "See you later." I walked down to the juice net cafe and bought a juice intending to stay a long time. The beads rustled as my two best friends walked in.

"This is a whole new feeling for me." Rikki smiled walking over to my table." I can really get used to it."  
"Get used to what?" Emma asked.  
"Academic success." I rolled my eyes was this all anyone talked about? "A C+ in biology not too shabby."  
"That's great!" Emma said smiling at her.  
"What about you?" Rikki asked. I already knew the answer.  
"A+" She said not daring to look at us in the eyes.  
"That's not possible!" Rikki said annoyed.  
"You could do it too if you study." Emma told her sternly.  
"Yeah if I didn't have a life or was some kind of study slave." Rikki told her. "No offence" she added as an after thought. That was it I was sick of talking about school.  
"Is this all you two talk about?" I burst out. "You're so competitive. any cares anyway?" I got up and marched out they were both staring after me. I bumped into Lewis as I walked out the door Lyla was behind him.  
"Hey Cleo." Lewis smiled t me.  
"Lewis Hi! I smiled back.  
"How'd you go with your biology exam?" he asked. That was it I burst.  
"Life isn't all about exams Lewis!"  
"Not so good huh?" Lyla muttered to her self. I glared at her she had been ignoring me ever since I broke up with Lewis.  
"Hey, I was thinking" Lewis said stopping me walking out the door "If you want me back..." My pulse raised was he asking me out? "As a study partner, of course." Disappointment washed over me. "Just give me a call ,any time."  
"I'll keep that in mind." I sighed as I walked from the building escaping from Lewis and the endless awkward conversations. I ran to Lewis' secret fishing spot and dived into the waves. I swam through the water swiftly not stopping until I was miles off shore. I then heard a dolphin and looked around for the source of the noise. I swam away from it annoyed at how happy it seemed.

I continued swimming until I was beginning to get tired it was then I went to the moon pool. I pulled mt self out of the water pulling my heavy tail onto the sandy floor. I then lay back waiting for it to dry. When I had my legs back I went and sat on one of the rocks jutting out from the rock face. I sat there for ten minutes just thinking. I heard a ripple in the pools water.  
"There you are." Emma said smiling "We've been looking for you." I sighed.  
"Sorry guys I'd really like to be alone right now." I said annoyed that they hadn't got the hint by me storming out of the cafe.  
"Did we say something to upset you?" Rikki said bluntly.  
"No." I said still not making eye contact with them.  
"Come on Cleo, spit it out." Rikki said more carefully than before. I decided to tell them. They had a right to know what was bothering me.  
"I failed biology." I said standing up. They exchanged a glance.  
"Hey, I'm sure it's not that bad." Emma said smiling. How would she know she's gt nothing but straight A's her whole life.  
"It's my worst result ever, in anything." I told them exasperated.  
"Everyone has a bad day from time to time." Emma comforted me "Last year, I got my worst result ever and I lived." Why couldn't they get point?  
"It's not because I had a bad day." I confessed "It's because I didn't have Lewis around. We always used to study together."  
"Why don't you give him a call?" Emma suggested.  
"That would just confuse everything." I said still annoyed "We're friends now and it just has to stay that way."

**Lyla P.O.V**

I sat sketching the harbor Lewis reading a book by my side. I heard an approach from behind us.  
"You really need to get out more Lewis." Charlotte said making me jump. She just ignored me.  
"Charlotte, hey!" Lewis greeted her. "How's it going?"  
"Good." she smiled she noticed me. "Oh hey Lyla! How are you going with that art project for Mr. Caballero?" I shrugged.  
"Okay I guess." She looked at my drawing.  
"Lyla that's really good!" She smiled at me "We should sketch together some time."  
"That'd be nice." I smiled back it was hard not to like Charlotte when she was just so friendly. She turned back to Lewis.  
"I can't believe your studying on such a great day."  
"I'm fine really." Lewis said looking up at her.  
"Hey, I just had this fabulous idea!" she knelt down behind him.  
"Why don't you take me and Lyla out on your boat?"  
"Right now?" he asked her.  
"Yeah!" she said too quickly. "I mean, I just need some more artwork for my media folio and I'm looking for the perfect place to paint."  
"I need some more work too." I muttered to him.  
"Girls I'm so sorry I can't." he said "I have studying to do." I sighed he always had studying to do.  
"Biology?" Charlotte questioned "You don't study biology." She had a point. "You do physics and chem."  
"I just need to brush up on it." he told her "Sometimes I help other students to study." One name range clearly in my head "_Cleo_"  
"Like who?" Charlotte asked curious.  
"Like Cleo actually." I was right "She should be calling any minute." I doubted that Cleo wasn't the type to ask her ex-boyfriend for help with studying. Charlotte looked upset.  
"It's not a problem is it?" Lewis asked her.  
"No, of course not." Charlotte put a forced smile on her face. "Why would that be a problem?" She got up and walked off.  
"That was mean to turn her down like that." I old him sternly "We both know Cleo isn't going to call." he nodded not really paying attention.

**Cleo P.O.V**

I walked home feeling much better after telling Emma and Rikki about my problems.  
"Where have you been?" My Dad said from behind me making me jump.  
"Just out with Emma and Rikki." I said almost truthfully.  
"Maybe that's the problem." he said not looking at me directly. I wan confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I think there might have to be a few changes around here, less socializing for starers." he said coming to stand in front of me. "Your biology teacher rang." he explained after seeing the confused look on my face.  
"Sorry, Dad." I said shiftily. "I was going to tell you."  
"Cleo you can always talk to me." he said looking disappointed.  
"Yeah." Kim agreed walking in from the kitchen "We wouldn't have laughed at you, much." She smiled cheekily.  
"Kim!" My Dad scolded her he turned back to me "The good news is Mr. Ham and I have come up with a solution. He's agreed to let you sit a supplementary exam on Monday."  
"Really?" I asked my plans for the weekend disappearing instantly.  
"There's more." My Dad smiled "He suggested a study partner to help tutor you over the weekend." My hopes lifted at least I would get to spend time with Lewis.  
"Well, I guess I'll call Lewis then."  
"Well, there's no need." My Dad told me before I could go and get the phone. "Mr Ham's already had a student volunteer to help." The door bell rang "Starting tonight! You're gonna love this!" he walked over and opened the door. In stepped the one person I didn't want to tutor me.  
"Charlotte?" I said surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm your new tutor." she smiled at me.

**Lyla P.O.V**

I sat with Lewis watching him read. It reminded me of how our Mum used to read when she was alive. The thought gave me inspiration. I began to sketch working purely on memory. I drew her high cheekbones her corn-silk hair. Lewis looked at up at it. Tears filled his eyes.  
"Lyla it's such a good resemblance!" he sniffed. I reached out to hold his hand.  
"I miss her too." He nodded and continued reading. About half an hour later Lewis put down his book. I hadn't noticed Charlotte was standing behind him.  
"All done?" She asked.  
"Oh." Lewis muttered to him self "Yep, I've read everything there is to know about biology, levels 11 and 12."  
"Great!" Charlotte smiled "So your free?"  
"Ah." Lewis stuttered "I'm still expecting a call."  
"Too bad." Charlotte said sliding into the chair next to me. "I was thinking of doing some drawing today and taking you, and Lyla, on a picnic!" She put a large picnic basket on the table.  
"Chicken wings, mini-pizzas, those little chocolate souffles that you like so much. So why don't you turn your phone off and come with me?"  
"I'm in!" I said I did need to do some drawings for school and not just random sketches.  
"Charlotte, I shouldn't really."  
"Come on Lewis!" I said annoyed "It's a shame to waste such a beautiful day."  
"Lewis!" Charlotte said slightly annoyed when he lifted his phone from his pocket "Don't you think that if Cleo needed your help, she would have called you by now?" She had a point. Lewis put his phone down.

We walked along one of the sand banks and came out on a quiet little beach.  
"This is such a good spot!" Charlotte exclaimed "We're going to have so much fun!"  
"Sure" Lewis said putting the bags down on the sand.  
"Well I know I will." Charlotte smiled.  
"Well, that's good." I sat down on the sand.  
"Lewis why don't you come and sit down next to me? Make your self comfortable." she smiled yet again.  
"Soon." Lewis vowed "I should check if I my phone can get signal out here." Charlotte's smile faded slightly. I leant over to whisper in her ear.  
"My phone this, my phone that. He's turning into our Dad!" She giggled.  
"Are you going to draw?" she asked me pulling out her sketch pad I nodded. I flipped to the picture of Mum.  
"Who's that woman?" Charlotte asked "She's very beautiful." I smiled sadly.  
"That's our Mum she died when we were eight." I told her.  
"I'm so sorry." Charlotte said putting her arm around me.  
"It's okay." I sighed "I miss her though I know Lewis does too."  
"I didn't know." Charlotte said "I wouldn't have said anything if I had known."  
"Charlotte!" I smiled at her "Do not blame your self for making me upset it is not your fault! I can barely remember her anyway." I sighed.  
"Ever since Mum died Dad sort of disappeared he stated working late leaving early, almost like he didn't want to be in the house any more. Now he's barely at home at all he stays for about two days and then is off to a new place for a meeting usually in a different country. The last time he was home was about four months ago now."  
"Oh," Charlotte sighed "He really loved her?" I nodded.  
"She was his life he worked hard to buy her what she wanted. Then she became pregnant with my oldest brother Lucas. He was the happiest man alive or so he put it. Then came along Liam my other brother. Then Lenny and finally me and Lewis. The house was lively then we had many parties. I can remember staying up late dancing with all the guests. Then Mum had a heart attack she had been arguing with Harrison Bennett about something. She was rushed to hospital and they managed to keep her alive. I remember being taken out of school and being raced to the hospital. She slowly recovered but she couldn't walk after that she slowly became depressed. Then she got ill she was so weak that she couldn't get out of bed. I never left her side those last few days. It was the day before our ninth birthday. Dad sent me out the room. I ran to my room. Lewis followed me. I can remember crying in his arms that night." I didn't realize I had tears in my eyes until I broke of sobbing.  
"Charlotte I'm sorry you must think I'm a terrible baby."  
"No!" she said "Not at all." looked down at what she was drawing it was Lewis!  
"Your drawing him?" I asked she nodded "Lyla please don't tell him this but I love him I truly do from the bottom of my heart" I smiled.  
"He really does like you." I told her "He speaks of you often." Lewis then came back up to us.  
"I have signal!" He said in triumph.  
"Lyla was just telling me about your Mum." He raised his eyebrows.  
"Really." I nodded "She's been really nice about it."  
"I'm so sorry about it Lewis." Charlotte smiled shyly at him. "Hey wanna swim?" I nodded and stripped into my bikini and ran into the water.

"It's been such a great day." Charlotte exclaimed "Don't you think?"  
"Yeah." Lewis smiled "It's been fun."  
"It's really nice spending time with people who understand me." She smiled at us. "We should do it again sometime." I nodded.  
"I should get off." I told them. "I'm meeting Rikki at the juice bar in ten minutes. I'll leave you two to be alone together." 

**Lewis P.O.V**

"It's nice to be with Lyla but it's even nicer to be alone with you." Charlotte smiled at me. "I want to show you something." she pulled the trunk beside her in front of her and undid the buckles.  
"My grandma left me all of this when she died." she told me. She opened the case it was full of fabrics and necklaces. "There's some paintings of hers in here too." she handed me a painting. I recognized it instantly.  
"Mako!" I exclaimed.  
"What?" Charlotte asked.  
"Nothing." I said quickly. "I just thought I recognized something. It's not important.  
"Yeah it is." Charlotte persisted "Do you know where this is? is this Mako island."  
"Oooh, maybe." I tried to sound like I wasn't sure.  
"But I've been looking for this place all over." "I really want to paint it just like grandma!" 

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for having to split the chapters into parts! What do you think of Lewis and Lyla's back story? If you want to see Lyla's drawing of her mum check out my profile! Keep your entries rolling for the Lewis power comp! don't for get to check out my website!**

**Nessie**

**xxx**


	12. Charlotte Part 2

**Hey People! I have just reached 10 reviews on this story! I know it doesn't seem like much but it means the world to me that you guys are taking the time to read what I've written and to take the time to review! Thank you so much!**

**Nessie**

* * *

**Lewis P.O.V**

"I really want to paint it just like grandma! Can you take me there?" Charlotte begged. I knew the girls and my sister wouldn't like it.  
"Not today." I told her "It's getting too late." Charlotte's face fell.  
"What about tomorrow?" she asked she wasn't going to give up. "Please for me?"

"Your taking her where?" Lyla screamed at me "Mako? Lewis how can you be so stupid? I know Charlotte's a nice girl but you can't take her there! What if she finds something?"  
"Lyla chill." I told her "I'll make sure she steers clear of the moon pool."  
"And if she doesn't?" she asked  
"I'll make sure of it." I vowed. My phone beeped.  
"Cleo wants us to meet them at the juice-net." She sighed and walked out the room I followed her slowly.

"Charlotte's trying to get to you, Lewis." Cleo said the minute I sat down.  
"Woah slow down!" I told her "Tell me the whole story."  
"Charlotte's been tutoring me for a supplementary biology exam on Monday." she told me "She's set me loads of homework so I can't get out of the house to see you. Then yesterday when I got out of the bath. I found her wearing my locket!"  
"I don't see what all the fuss is about, just because she like likes a piece of jewelry."  
"It's not about the jewelry." Cleo shouted at me again "She manipulated the whole situation. She volunteered to tutor me so she could keep me busy while she worked on you."  
"Worked on me?" I asked confused "What are you talking about."  
"We think she was trying to get close to us."  
"There's another possibility." I told her "Maybe Charlotte just likes me?"  
"That's the understatement of the year." Lyla muttered under her breath I glared at her.  
"Lewis she's taking advantage of you."  
"Why do you care anyway?"  
"I don't." Cleo said too quickly. "I mean we're just trying to look after our secret."  
"Well, if that's all you're worried about, forget it." I told them "Your secrets safe with me."  
"Yeah right." Lyla glared at me !It's not like your taking Charlotte to Mako island today or anything."  
"Lewis!" All three girls screamed at me at once.  
"Don't freak out I'm just taking her there to sketch the beach nothing more."  
"Have you completely lost your mind?" Rikki glared at me the saying 'If looks could kill' crossed my mind.  
"See." Cleo said "First the locket, now Mako island. She's getting too close."  
"Cleo's right." Emma agreed "You can't take Charlotte to Mako."  
"I agree." Rikki said also "Mako is off limits."  
"Say's who?" I said annoyed. "Your not in charge of me. If I want to take Charlotte to Mako I will. In fact that's what I'm going to do right now. So stop bossing me around!" I turned to walk away I heard their conversation as I left.  
"I'll go with him." Lyla said quickly "Charlotte won't suspect me." I heard her quick approach.  
"Lewis! Wait!" she called "I'm coming too."  
"To babysit me?" I asked.  
"Partly that." she admitted "But I had such a good time chatting with Charlotte yesterday and I really do need to get some work done for school." I sighed.  
"Fine you can come but give me some space."

We walked down to the boat Lyla sat on one side while I sat on the other. Charlotte came bouncing down the the bridge.  
"This is going to be so great!" she said smiling. she saw Lyla her face fell slightly. "Lyla. I thought it was just going to be me and you Lewis?" I felt guilty.  
"Lyla wanted to come too." I told her "Is it a problem?"  
"No of course not." she smiled.

**Lyla P.O.V**

As Lewis sent the boat out the harbor I looked to where the girls were watching him.  
_Meet you there. _I mouthed they nodded and I watched them dive into the water.

"Wow!" Charlotte smiled as she jumped out of the boat "Look at this it's almost exactly the same!"  
"That's what I thought." Lewis said. "So, um you're just going to sketch this and then we'll be off?"  
"No way. I want to see more!" Charlotte said I shot an 'I told you so' glance at Lewis and up to where the girls were perched just out of sight of Charlotte.  
"There's a whole folio of painting here to compare!" Charlotte mused.  
_This isn't good _I mouthed towards the hidden mermaids. Only I could see them as I was the only one actually looking. Rikki nodded and Cleo bit her lip. Charlotte was getting far too close. I realized that I was going to have to keep my distance from her. I then noticed Lewis and Charlotte were walking down the beach.  
"Charlotte where are we going?" I moaned.  
"I'm looking for this." She told me "I think it's further inland."  
"You don't get it do you?" I screamed at her amazed by this sudden burst of anger coming from me. "Lewis brought you here to sketch the beach not some rubbish little waterfall!"  
"Your scared aren't you little Lyla?" she cooed I glared at her "Don't want to be bitten by any bugs in the jungle?" She smiled at me. "Go back to the boat." she ordered I turned my back on her and walked towards where the boat was. as soon as they were out of sight I rushed to where the girls ere hiding.  
"I tried," I panted "I couldn't stop her."  
"You did what you could." They smiled at me.  
"I then realized that I had been wrong about Cleo she really cared about Lewis more than Charlotte did.  
"Cleo I owe you an apology." I told her.  
"Not right now!" she smiled at me "We've got bigger fish to fry."  
We edged along the rock face keeping an eye on Charlotte and Lewis.  
"I can't see them." Cleo whispered edging further along the rock. Charlotte moved closer to Lewis almost sitting on his lap. I saw Cleo was still walking along the rock face. Right to where a small pool of water was!  
"Cleo don't-" I hissed just before she fell in. Charlotte jumped to her feet and rushed in Cleo's direction.  
"Charlotte don't!" Lewis called racing after her. She stopped looking in the pool. Cleo was hidden by a jutting out piece of rock. She dismissed it and turned to glance at Lewis behind her before turning to look at the pool again. Lewis must have caught a glimpse of Cleo's tail because he grabbed her spinning her around again.  
"Charlotte, there something I need to tell you." he told her Charlotte smiled and leaned forward planting a kiss on Lewis' lips. Cleo looked hurt.  
"Oh, Lewis." I thought "What have you got yourself into this time?

I sat at a table with Emma and Rikki. I was sketching yet again this time I was drawing Rikki. I had just finished.  
"Lyla!" Rikki smiled "It's amazing!" Cleo walked in at the same time Lewis did. This was going to be awkward.  
"Cleo, I wanted to see you." he said rushing up to her "I figured maybe we needed to talk."  
"Talk?" Cleo asked "Talk about what?"  
"Well, you know about stuff." The awkwardness had kicked in. "About Mako island actually. Um, when I was out there with Charlotte, It-it probably looked different to how it really was."  
"You don't have to explain." Cleo said not making eye contact with him. "I understand."  
"You do?" Lewis asked  
"Yeah." Cleo smiled "There's nothing going on between us. You can do what you want."  
"Right." Lewis said "Okay, that's good to know."  
"She misses him." I whispered in Rikki's ear she nodded.  
"He's not happy." I told Cleo as she sat down at the table. "You don't have to be his twin to seen that."  
"Even if he is, it's not going to last." Rikki said as well.  
"It doesn't matter. It's his life." Cleo said "Anyway, I just passed an exam. Who wants a juice? I'm buying." She got up to buy us all a juice. As she walked up to the cafe I exchanged a look with Rikki and Emma. Cleo wasn't happy about Lewis having a new girlfriend and to be quite honest neither was I. I just hoped that Rikki was right and that it wouldn't last. I didn't want Charlotte as my sister-in-law one day. That thought just made me shudder. 

* * *

**Hey Guys thanks again for all the reviews! The next chapter will be extra long as I'm going to be doing the episodes the Gracie Code part 1 and 2 in one chapter! After that there will be six more chapters and then it will be purely my own writing! If you want me to do the outcome of Season 3 with Emma leaving Please let me know! Or do you want Emma to stay but to also have Bella? Or do you just want me to follow the storyline of season 3 with two more mer-people? Thank you again to:  
Ravin Everglow (Sorry I got your name wrong last time!), Calyn, my guest reviewer whoever you are and ObsessedwReading for sending me all your lovely reviews and thank you to YOU yes you for just reading my story it means the world to me! Keep your entries coming for the Lewis Power comp! If you have read all this then Thanks!**

**Nessie**

**xxx**


	13. Lewis will fix things

**Extra long chapter! I've put both the Gracie code episodes together so the chapters longer! Please review! It makes my day! Do I have any Twilight Fans out there? If you are then check out my story Twinpires! Also I set up a poll on my profile it's about where I should take this story. Vote and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Lyla P.O.V**

I sat cross legged by Lewis' side as he worked. We were at the moon pool. Lewis had, had a burst of inspiration and wanted to test it out. I (No surprises) was sketching the moon pool always seemed to inspire my art work. Lewis had a magnet attached to the end of his fishing pole and a compass in his hand. I had no idea what he was doing. Then Cleo and Rikki surfaced in the pool.  
"Lewis!" Cleo smiled "What are you doing here."  
"I had a sudden inspiration." he said "It woke me up last night."  
"Woke me up too." I muttered. Rikki looked around.  
"I'm not even going to ask." she said.  
"I didn't either." I smiled.  
"I have been studying the magnetic fields in here." he explained "But you are probably not interested."  
"No, you're right." Rikki agreed "We're not." I laughed.  
"Got it in one." I smiled at her. She winked.  
"I am." Cleo said looking up at him. Lewis looked surprised though I don't know why Cleo does anything for him.  
"Um, okay." Lewis began his lecture "Um, this island has some pretty weird magnetic anomalies and it's strongest right her in the moon pool. Take a look." he held his compass out to her. "and the effects get even more powerful in relation to the moon, the tides, to the alignments of the planets."  
"Ooh." Rikki said sarcastically making little hand gestures. I sniggered resulting in an elbow in the ribs from Lewis.  
"It could have enormous implications Rikki." he told her sternly.  
"Or it could be really boring." she suggested.  
"Sorry bro, I have to agree with Rikki on this one." I smiled at her.  
"Look Lewis we'd love to stay but it's really important to stay awake while in the water." she said looking him in the eye. "So, see ya!" she turned to Cleo. "Coming?"  
"Yeah, I should probably go too." she admitted.  
"Okay." Lewis said barely looking up.  
"and Lewis?" Cleo said still looking at him "Good luck." I smiled at her.  
"I'm going too." I turned to my brother "Take my sketch pad for me?" I grabbed my snorkel and dived into the pool. Both girls took my hand and pulled me along as we left the pool. I loved swimming with the girls it was magic. I loved it when they went super fast or when the dolphins came to see them. we got out at Lewis' fishing spot and Rikki dried us off. Me included. I don't know why I decided to go swimming in my sundress.  
"Want a juice?" Rikki asked as we walked past the cafe.  
"Sure." I said and we walked in we slid into a booth and I went and bought us all a cranberry booster. Then Lewis walked in.  
"Don't look now." Rikki warned us "Pretend we didn't notice him."  
"That would be rude." Cleo said like a mother.  
"Can't be rude to your brother." I muttered under my breath. Rikki laughed.  
"Lewis!" Cleo called to him. He walked over.  
"Hey guys." Lewis said placing his laptop on the table and sitting down with Cleo. "There is something in this."  
"Great!" Rikki smiled "I'll see you later."  
"Your going to want to hear this." he called to her retreating back  
"Pretty sure I won't" she called over her shoulder.  
"Pretty sure you will." Lewis called back.  
"Rikki." Cleo whined. She turned. "Hear him out." she came and sat down.  
"This better be good." she said glumly.  
"Okay." Lewis sighed "There is a connection and I'm not the first person to look at planetary cycles on Mako. 50 years ago, someone did the same kind of research as me."  
"Okay." Rikki admitted "Mildly interesting."  
"According to this article someone by the name of Max Hamilton did work on planetary influence and tides in 1957." he smiled "I'd love to get a copy of his work. I've searched the whole net, but it's just never been put online."  
"Do you mind?" Rikki asked sliding the computer away from him. She typed quickly. "Is that a Max K. Hamilton?"  
"Yeah." Lewis said kind of awkwardly. "How'd you know?"  
"Online directory." Rikki explained. "There's is address." she turned the computer around.  
"He's living right here on the coast!" he exclaimed "Guys this is brilliant I'll talk to you later." he grabbed his laptop and was out of the cafe like a bullet.

**Lewis P.O.V**

I walked down to the address Rikki had found for me and knocked on the door. No-one answered. I knocked again. No-one answered. I tried peering in the window it looked like no-one was home. I walked down the pathway and saw a man fishing on the beach. I decided to go and talk to him.  
"Hey." I said alerting him of my presence. "How you going there? catching anything?" he pointed to the bucket by his feet. In it were six large bream.  
"Wow." Was all I could say. "Never caught bream this size along here."  
"I'll give you a tip." he said. "Stay left of the rip about 50 meters along. That's, uh, privileged information by the way."  
"I was wondering if you knew the guy that lives up in that house?" I asked.  
"I do, as a matter of fact." he told me.  
"Oh, you do?" I don't know why I was surprised. He nodded.  
"Tough fella." he told me.  
"Do you know where I might find him?" I asked.  
"He's standing right next to you." he smiled. "Max Hamilton." He handed out his hand.  
"No way!" I was surprised again "You're him! I, uh, need to ask you something about your research on Mako island."  
"What research?" he asked.  
"The research you did in 1957."  
"I'm afraid you've got me confused with someone else." he clammed up.  
"You're Max Hamilton." I told him. "Same as on the research. You were studying lunar cycles on Mako Island."  
"You're mistaken." he told me "Sorry." I knew he was lying.  
"You know what I'm talking about." I told him. He didn't answer. I gave up and walked away.

I walked back to the cafe. Cleo was outside.  
"Cleo!" I called. "I'm glad I caught you. I just found Max Hamilton!"  
"Wow!" Cleo didn't smile "That's great." her face broke into the smile I knew so well.  
"I am onto something big here." I told her.  
"What exactly does he know?" she questioned.  
"I'm not sure yet." I told her "But I'm going to find out. He was as friendly as anything until I mentioned Mako. Then he clammed right up."  
"Lewis, be careful." she told me. "I've got a bad feeling about this. He could be dangerous."  
"It's fine." I smiled at her. "He was doing the same research I am."  
"Yeah." she agreed "and that's what worries me."  
"Cleo!" I told her "Look he doesn't know anything about you. I'll make sure of that okay?"  
"Are you sure?" she questioned  
"Come on!" I urged her "When have I ever, ever let you down?" she smiled.  
"Never."

I sat on the end of the pier waiting for the fish to bite, I was doing more research on magnetic fields.  
"You'd have more luck if you cast off the other end of the jetty." a voice said behind me making me jump. I turned it was Max. "Let the lure drift down with the tide." he told me. I smiled still looking at my work.  
"Didn't think I'd see you again." I said not looking up. "How'd you find me?"  
"Go on." he said "give it a try " I got up.  
"Who was that girl I saw you with yesterday at the juice bar?" he asked. He must have been spying on me.  
"Why are you following me?" I said suspiciously.  
"I'm guessing that she's your girlfriend?" he questioned.  
"Her names Cleo." I told him "and no, she is not my girlfriend."  
"What do you know about the locket 'round her neck?" he looked at me. I decided to lie.  
"Nothing." I continued to fish. "Why? Is there something I should know?" he sighed.  
"Pity we don't trust each other more."  
"Why's that?" I asked  
"Just say I did have some research on Mako island." he said mysteriously "That's the sort of thing I could only show someone I trusted."  
"You can trust me." I told him.  
"I'd need to see the locket first."  
"Not possible." I said annoyed at what he wanted.  
"You know where to find me." he patted my shoulder and walked off. Suddenly my line started to be pulled I had a bite! I reeled it in. Then a sparkof inspiration hit me a way to talk to Cleo!

I took the fish down to her house.  
"Lewis!" she smiled "What a nice surprise!"  
"Hi, Cleo" I smiled "I got a load fish today and I know Lyla will complain if I take it all home. I was wondering if you wanted one?"  
"I'm sure Dad will enjoy it." she said. "Thanks for the fish Lewis. That's really thoughtful."  
"I had a good morning." I smiled to myself. I decided to be out right. "You know you said one of the hinges on your locket was loose?"  
"Yeah." Cleo said automatically going up to touch it.  
"You should probably get it fixed before it falls off."  
"I guess your right." Cleo agreed. "I'll put it on my to do list."  
"I could get it fixed for you if you'd like?" I told her the conversation going in the right direction.  
"Really?" Cleo smiled. "You're sure?"  
"I'd like to." I smiled back at her "I could have it back to you this afternoon."  
"Okay." Cleo agreed. "Thanks Lewis." she walked over to me indicating for me to take it off.

I handed it to Max. He turned it around and around in his fingers.  
"I knew I recognized it." he chuckled.  
"How?" I asked curious.  
"I ought to be able to." he looked up at me "I made it. 50 years ago. I made three in total, each one slightly different."  
"One of the hinges is a bit loose." I told him. If anyone could Max could fix it.  
"Huh." he said noticing it "Well, I can fix that." I was dying to ask the question.  
"Why did you make three?" I asked.  
"One for each girl." he had a dreamy far away look in his eyes."This one's my favorite. I made it for someone special."  
"A girl?" I asked.  
"Not a girl." he sighed "The girl." I nodded "But you know about that already. Cleo."  
"I told you she's not my girlfriend." he looked at me. "She was once but we we're just kids then." he nodded again. "So how do you know when she's the one?" I asked.  
"She's the one that can't atop smiling the first time she sees you." he got up.  
"Hey!" I shouted to his retreating back. "What about the trust thing? You were going to tell me everything you knew about Mako."  
"Oh, yeah." he realized  
"So what do you know?" I asked  
"Everything." he replied "Later, at the jetty I'll share it with you. Trust me."

**Lyla P.O.V**

Lewis was sat in his boat refueling it. I sat with him. A man who looked around 70 walked down the jetty.  
"I used to have a boat just like this when I was young." he said to Lewis.  
"Lyla, this is Max." Lewis said.  
"Ah, you must be Lewis' sister?" he asked.  
"Twin actually." I said shaking his hand.  
"What say you two and me take a trip out to Mako island?" he asked.  
"Mako Island?" Lewis asked "No."  
"Lewis, I know what your after out there." he said "I know you want this." he patted his bag. "My research." he handed it to him. Lewis tried to take it.  
"Ah." Max said "Take me out to Mako right now and it's all yours."  
"All aboard." Lewis gestured to the spare seat. We set off to Mako at full speed.

"All right." Lewis said "We're here, so give me your research." Max didn't listen to Lewis he only continued to walk onto the island.  
"Hasn't changed a bit." Max whispered. Then he started running inland.  
"Where are you going?" I shouted at his retreating back. He ran through the jungle like he was in a trance. Being the more physical twin I caught up to him faster. I then realized where we were, we were near the moon pool land entrance!  
"Max!" Lewis shouted "It's dangerous up there!" Max continued to walk onto the rocks and then he disappeared.  
"Oh,no!" Lewis scrambled up next to me and I slid down the hole Max was just ascending the natural stair case. I scrambled to my feet and followed after him.  
"Cleo." he said. I saw Cleo sitting by the side of the pool. Thank goodness she wasn't in the water.  
"Who are you?" Cleo asked. Lewis bolted up the stairs. "How do you know my name?"  
"Cleo, this is Max." Lewis introduced him.  
"What's going on Lewis?" Cleo folded her arms.  
"That's exactly what I want to know." I said standing next to her.  
"He kind of fell in." Lewis stuttered. "Accidentally."  
"It hasn't changed." Max said looking around.  
"You know this place?" I asked.  
"We used to come here all the time." he told us. He turned to Cleo.  
"So what are you doing here Cleo?" Uh oh this wasn't going to end well.  
"I came to meet Lewis." She stuttered "We come here quite a lot."  
"Really?" he looked at Lewis.  
"How did you get here?"he asked "I didn't see any boats."  
"A friend dropped me off." she said it was their usual cover. "I came in a few minutes before you did."  
"That's funny." Max said "I didn't see anyone up on the rocks.  
"I swam in." Cleo said honestly.  
"All that way?" he asked "underwater? Remarkable." He knelt down by the water.  
"It's quite magical the water here." He looked up at Cleo. "Don't you think?" He then sent his hand sailing through the water making droplets fall on Cleo's legs! She dived into the water.  
"I had to know." Max stared at the pool. Cleo surfaced her tail in full show.  
"I'm sorry." he leant forward.  
"What do you want?" Cleo asked.  
"Nothing." Max told her I could tell he meant it. "I just needed to be sure. Please don't go!" Cleo turned about to leave. "I don't mean you any harm."

We sat by the edge of the pool Max was telling us about how he knew about mermaids.  
"Your not the first mermaid I've met you know." he told Cleo.  
"You knew Miss. Chatham?" Cleo asked.  
"Louise, Julia and Gracie." He smiled to himself "We were the best of friends. I knew they were hiding something, so one day I followed them. I was the first on to know their secret. The others didn't like it. But Gracie was glad I finally knew. She felt relived. Gracie was the one for me. We were so happy together."  
"They were happy to be mermaids?" Cleo asked.  
"Sometimes." Max said "It was hardest for Gracie. I tried all I could to find out how this had happened. Just for Gracie if not for the other two. She found it the most difficult. I didn't understand how hard it was for her at the time. Promised her I could help her, but she knew all I had were theories."  
"So you were a 1960's version of Lewis?" I asked.  
"In a way." he said "Yes."  
"How did Gracie cope?" Cleo asked. "How did she learn to deal with it?"  
"She didn't more and more she just wanted to be an ordinary girl again. There was nothing I could do or say to help her." he smiled sadly. "She started pushing me away. I tried to show her how much I loved her. I made the lockets. One for each of the girls. Hoping it would help her embrace what she'd become. But it didn't work for long. Gracie said being around me only reminded her that she was no longer human. She threw the locket into the pool."  
"And that's where Emma found it." Cleo told him. "Where Gracie threw it."  
"It lay there undisturbed for 50 years." Max muttered to himself.  
"So what happened to Gracie?" Cleo asked Max just looked into the distance not seeming to be there at all."Max? What happened?"  
"I lost her." Max said sadly. "I need to leave now."  
"Max!" Cleo called to his retreating back. "The breakup. Did it happen because Gracie was a mermaid?"  
"No." Max didn't look her in the eye. "It was all my fault."  
"Whatever it was, it couldn't have been your fault." Cleo smiled at him. "People can do things they don't understand at the time. Then realize too late that it's a mistake."  
"I'm sorry to trick you before, Cleo." Max sighed "Your secret's safe with me. Please I- I have to go." he turned and walked away. Lewis ran after him. I followed.  
"See you later Cleo!" I called behind me.

Lewis and Max were on the beach. They were preparing to leave.  
"You okay?" Lewis asked him  
"You and Cleo." Max said "You remind me of Gracie and me. I can tell when two people should be together."  
"It's easier for Cleo this way." Lewis said. "She told me."  
"And you believed her." Max said. "Lewis, I should never have let Gracie push me away. I wold hate to see the same thing happen to you. Here" he handed him the locket. "It's all fixed. Give it back to her and don't let her go." I smiled and walked forwards acting like I hadn't heard their conversation. Max was right. Cleo was the one for my brother. Not Charlotte she was mean and spiteful I would back Cleo up no matter what.

_The next day..._

"So you really think there's anything in this stuff?" Emma asked.  
"Max was getting close to something." Lewis told her.  
"Why didn't he just tell you what he knows?" Cleo asked.  
"That's not how scientists work." Lewis scorned.  
"So how do old crackpots work?" Rikki asked.  
"Guys, something in here is going to confirm my own research." I rolled my eyes.  
"And what research is that Lewis?" I asked "The planets? The moon? or is it the way your brain works?"  
"The moons gravitational pull on Mako island." Lewis told me matter of factly. Not realizing what I had said. Cleo tapped me on the arm and showed me some pictures from the bag.  
"Look at this." Cleo said.  
"That must be Max." Lewis said.  
"That's Gracie." Cleo smiled. "They're so sweet." She carried on shuffling through them until she found a picture of Gracie standing in the moon pool. Cleo put the rest of the pictures down and clipped it to the magnetic boards we had around the room.  
"She was just like us." Cleo sighed. Then Cleo's phone rang she picked it up.  
"Hello?" Cleo said. "Hi, Charlotte." Cleo grimaced. We all looked up. "Um, I'll just get him for you." Lewis got up. "You should have called me." Lewis said. i rolled my eye's while Lewis kept on blabbing to his girlfriend. He walked back in.  
"I'll go through this later." He grinned at us and turned to walk away. Cleo faked a cough. Lewis turned and handed her the phone and walked out.  
"He was half an hour late so what?" Rikki said.  
"She might have been worried about him." Emma said.  
"Calling your boyfriend on his ex-girlfriends phone is not being worried that's being paranoid."  
"I have to agree with Rikki on this one."  
"Well, this looks interesting." Cleo said holding up an old film.  
"What's that?" Rikki asked. I was quite interested.  
"Some old film they used to shoot home movies on." Cleo told her. "It looks like Max fishing  
off the beach. Rikki examined it under the magnifying glass.  
"I've got to go." Emma told us "my shift starts soon."  
She walked out the door. I sat with Rikki and Cleo examining the stuff. Then I got bored and decided to leave.  
"I'm off." I told them "Do you want to meet me at the moon pool for a swim later?"  
"Sure." Rikki smiled as I walked out..

_We've got a problem. Meet at Cleo' s ASAP. _Rikki' s text alarmed me what possibly could have happened? I walked down to Cleo' s house and the others filled me in on the story. Charlotte was Gracie' s granddaughter!  
"Charlotte recognized it was Gracie in a second."Rikki paced the room.  
"She took the photo with her." Cleo told us.  
"And you let her?" Lewis asked.  
"Well, how could we say no?" Rikki said.  
"Do you think she know about her grandmother?" I asked.  
"This is really, really bad." Cleo looked scared.  
"Guys just hold on a second okay." Lewis started pacing. "There's no way Charlotte can possibly know anything."  
"How do you know that?" Emma asked.  
"You kept being a mermaid a secret from your families." Lewis pointed out "Gracie probably did too."  
"Or maybe not." Rikki said.

"Lewis find out what she knows." I told him.

"Find out what she knows?" He asked "What do you expect me to do? You want me to interrogate her?"

If that's what it takes I don't mind." Rikki smiled.

"Well I'm not going to you guys are just overreacting."

"Why are you taking her side?" I glared at him.  
"I'm not taking anyone's side." He groaned.  
"Yes you are." Rikki walked forward "I thought you were meant to be helping us not her."  
"Lewis you think you've got Charlotte worked out." Cleo told him. "But you have to admit this is really weird."  
"I'm sure there's just a simple explanation." he said getting annoyed.  
"Maybe." Cleo was getting "Maybe not."  
"Think about it." I told him. "How well do you really know Charlotte?" he sighed.  
"I'll talk to her about it." and he walked out.  
"Now how about that swim?" Rikki asked. I perked up.  
"I'll go and get changed." I smiled "Meet me at the fishing spot in 15 mins." I ran home and got into my bikini, wrapped a towel around my waist and grabbed my diving gear before walking down to the fishing spot. The girls were already there. We ran into the water and I swam above of Rikki with my hands on her shoulders. We swam to the moon pool.  
"So amazing." I smiled at them.  
"I'd best be getting back." Emma said "I'm meeting Ash soon." We dived back under and went back to the fishing spot. When Rikki had dried us Emma rushed off to meet Ash. I sat on the beach with Rikki soaking up the sun. After a while Rikki sat up.  
"Want to get a juice?" she asked.  
"Sure." I smiled. Cleo was at the juice-net with Emma we slid into a seat around their table.  
"I'll get us some juice." Emma smiled and walked up to the counter. Her and Ash were talking for a while. Then she gave us our juices and we walked out.  
"What was that about?" Rikki asked.  
"Nothing I can't handle." Emma smiled.  
"He took you to the beach didn't he?" I asked. She smiled.  
"And he nearly took me in the water."  
"WHAT?" Cleo and Rikki screamed.  
"Like I said it's nothing I can't handle." and she walked in front of us.  
We walked to Cleo's house and went up to her room.  
"Why is my door open?" she looked confused. "And where's the old film gone?" she stormed downstairs to where Kim was in the kitchen.  
"Give it back." she glared at her.  
"Give what back?" she asked innocently.  
"The stuff you took from my room." Cleo told her sternly.  
"I never touched anything in your room." Kim turned away from her.  
"Well stuff's missing and you're the only one that's been home." Cleo was close to shouting.  
"Well why would I want any of that junk anyway?" Kim shouted at her and walked away. We walked after her.  
"She's got a point." I told her "Why would she take it?"  
"Because she's Kim." Cleo said through gritted teeth. "What did you do with it."  
"I already told you." Kim smiled "Someone else must have taken it."  
"You let someone into my room?" Cleo asked.  
"Maybe." she smiled sweetly. I felt sick.  
"Alright, you've had your fun, squirt, out with it." Rikki told her.  
Kim groaned "Okay, okay. It was Charlotte."  
"What?" Emma asked.  
"She wanted stuff for your project." Kim told us.  
"What project?" Cleo shouted.  
"How would I know?" Kim shouted as she ran upstairs.  
"Charlotte took the film." Cleo looked nervous.  
"Yeah, but why?" Rikki asked. "It's just of Max fishing isn't it?"  
"Lewis went to Mako." I told them. I had seen him on my way down to the fishing spot. I grabbed my diving gear as we ran out the house. My clothes weighed me down as Rikki swam but I ignored it. We surfaced in the moon pool and sure enough there was Lewis. I scrambled out Rikki held her hand out and dried me. I smiled at her.  
"Hey guys." Lewis smiled.  
"Lewis Charlotte took the film." I gabbled to him.  
"Film?" he asked "Charlotte's got a film?"  
"It could be nothing." Emma told him. "Just home movies, we think."  
"So you've seen it?"  
"The first part." Rikki told him. "We didn't have a projector so we left it there." Lewis sighed.  
"It didn't seem important." I told him.  
"Lewis." Cleo looked up at him. "She broke into my room and stole it. You said she was cool."  
"Yeah I know." Lewis look edgy.  
"Well it's not like she can watch it right?" Emma asked. "You can't exactly play one of those on a DVD player."  
"Unless he get's it transferred to disc." Lewis muttered. We scrambled to our feet and rushed out the moon pool.  
"Rude!" I heard Rikki call after us.  
We ran to where Lewis had docked his boat and sped towards the mainland. Charlotte was in the juice-net watching something on her lap top. I groaned she was watching the film! We scrambled into the booth behind her and looked over her shoulder at the film. At first it was just Max fishing on the beach and the to the moon pool. Gracie was waving at the camera. Then it cut to another shot. Gracie kissed Max on his cheek and then he picked her up and threw her into the pool! I gasped Charlotte gave me a funny look. The sot then turned to Max who held up a thumbs up. The hot then turned back to the pool. There was Gracie in all her pride and glory. Her hair was rippling down her back, her top had changed to the familiar bikini I knew so well and then there was the tail. It fanned out behind her merging perfectly into her skin. Now it was Charlotte's turn to gasp.  
"I'll go now." I said and ran to the door. _Fix it!_ I mouthed to Lewis on my retreat. I jumped into Lewis' boat and rushed once more to the moon pool. The girls were in the same place I left them.  
"Charlotte..." I panted. "The film, Gracie, a mermaid! she saw."  
"Wait what?" Rikki shouted "The film showed Gracie as a mermaid? Charlotte saw it?" I could only nod.  
"Lewis had better Fix this." Emma looked scared.  
"He has to." Cleo vowed.

* * *

**Hey people here's the extra long chapter! Sorry for the long wait! It takes time to write thing this long!**

**PLEASE VOTE FOR WHERE YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO!**

**Nessie**

**xxx**


	14. Charlotte the mermaid here to stay!

**Hey guys we're getting closer and closer to the big event! The chapters a little shorter this time round! I'm going to be using Charlotte's P.O.V because this chapters mainly about her! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Charlotte P.O.V**

Lewis was in his locker his pathetic excuse for a sister by his side. I fixed a smile on my face and walked up to them.  
"I can't stop thinking about mermaids." I told him. Lewis sighed.  
"Charlotte, we've been through this." Lewis started to walk down the corridor. "It was just a costume."  
"Yeah," Lyla agreed "Mermaids aren't real." I shot her a glare.  
"Yeah," I sighed "I know." I dug in my bag. "Check these out." I pulled out the pictures I had printed the other day. "I printed them from that old movie that I found."  
"Stole.." Lyla muttered to her self.  
"They look like they're having so much fun." I handed them to him.  
"You're really not going to let this go are you?" I shook my head.  
"Oh, well come on." Lyla looked me right in the eye. "Why is it so important?" I sighed.  
"I just want to know who she was. That's all."  
"Okay, well I just think your looking for something that isn't there." Lewis didn't look me in the eye.  
"My words exactly." Lyla smiled. I shot her another glare. "Hey, is that Rikki over there? See ya!" she ran off.  
"What about all those old stories she used to tell me about the sea?" I asked him.  
"That's all they were just stories." Lewis smiled "Didn't people say she was a bit crazy?" I rummaged through the photo's until I found the one I was looking for.  
"He knows." I told him. "He knows everything."  
"He's just some guy and he could be anywhere by now." I gave him a cold stare.  
"His names Max." I told him. He looked surprised.  
"Right." He said "and how do you know that?" I pulled out grandma's sketches.  
"I found it on the back of one of Gracie' s old sketches." I showed him. "It has to be him." It turned it over. "To Max all my love Gracie. She must have drawn it for him but something happened and she never got the chance to give it to him. Isn't that so romantic?" I smiled. He nodded.  
"Yeah. I suppose."  
"I have to find him." I looked at him. "Will you help me?"  
"No." He nearly shouted. "I can't." He got up "Can't you understand that it's not real? You're making it out like some huge conspiracy it's not. It's nothing." He turned and walked away. His bag was partially open revealing an old satchel. Lewis didn't own anything like that. Where did he get it? I followed him out of the school and down into a small beach estate. I hid behind some bushes as he talked to a man on the shore pushing the satchel into his hands. I couldn't make out their conversation but I caught one sentence.  
"Take it Max take it." Was this the Max from the film? The one who grandma was in love with? Lewis walked back along the beach. The man was bringing his fish back up the beach to his house. I jogged up behind him.  
"I need to talk to ." I told him.  
"You've got me mixed up with someone else."  
"No, I don't think so. You're Max?"  
"Do I know you?"  
"No." I stuttered "Well, we've never met but-"  
"I need to get these fish in the freezer." I pulled out the film photo's.  
"Do you recognize this?" I asked. "That's you. When you were young. You see?" I changed the photo. "You know who this is, don't you?"  
"I've never seen it before in my life." he started to walk away again.  
"No, you knew Gracie." I ran after him. "You were in love. You knew everything about her didn't you?"  
"You're mistaken." he told me.  
"Please, I need to know." he looked away from me. "Because she was my grandmother." The shock was obvious on his face. "And I'm not leaving until you tell me everything." He starts to walk up the hill indicating for me to follow him.

I sit at his outdoor table as he goes and makes us a drink.  
"You remind me of her, you know." He smiled at me "Your grandmother."  
"Really?" I ask "Mum says we don't really look alike. We have different eyes, different hair."  
"It's not that." he sighs "It's your manner. The way you speak. The way you-" he trailed off.  
"The way I what?"  
"Well, let's just say that both of you never give up when you really want something." I smile.  
"Stubborn. Yeah, I've been told that before."  
"That's a good thing." he told me. "That's a quality to be admired. Don't let anybody tell you different." I was ready. He trusted me.  
"When I was little, she used to tell me lots of stories about the sea." I sighed "Most people said she was just crazy."  
"She wasn't crazy." he raised his eyebrows.  
"Yeah," I agreed and then took the drawing out my bag. "She drew this for you. I think she wanted you to have it." I smiled.  
"Thanks," he sighed. I went in my bag again taking out the photos from the film.  
"Tell me," I looked him in the eye "Is this true? Was she really a mermaid?"  
"Yes," he had a faraway look in his eye. "She really was a mermaid. A very beautiful mermaid." I smiled at him.

"She was a pretty good artist your grandmother." he laughed "And she had a great sense of humor too. Very impulsive" He got up.  
"Yeah, I've got some more of her sketches at home."  
"You can't imagine what it was like being with her." he smiled "Being part of the magic."  
You were obviously very close." I questioned  
"She was the love of my life." he sounded sad. "he still is."  
"Even though she was a mermaid?"  
"If anything it made me love her all the more." we smiled.  
"That sounds wonderful," I sighed. "But how did all this happen?"  
"Let's just say that in the right place at the right time magic happens."  
"It must have been so hard keeping it a secret for so long."  
"But you can't tell anyone about this." he told me sternly.  
"Oh, don't worry." I smiled "I won't."

I walked swiftly down to the cafe where Lewis was reading something.  
"You lied to me, Lewis."  
"I'm sorry?" he asked.  
"You knew all along."  
"Knew what?" he asked.  
"That Gracie was a mermaid." I said simply. He took my hand and led me other to a booth faraway from the other people in the cafe.  
"Charlotte, we've been through this." he sighed "This is ridiculous. The film-I mean look. It's obviously a fake"  
"I've talked to Max." I told him. "He told me everything. About him and Gracie. About how he kept it a secret all this time. I know all of it."  
"How did you find him?" he asked.  
"Saw you with him."  
"You followed me?"  
"I knew you were up to something with that old satchel" I was close to shouting at him. "The one I saw you give to Max." I sighed "Lewis, you knew my grandmother was a mermaid. Why would you keep that a secret from me?"  
"Charlotte, I can't tell you anything." he whispered.  
"Do you still wanna be with me Lewis?" I asked  
"Yes." he whispered.  
"Well then why can't you just be honest?" I was getting annoyed. "Why are you still lying to me?"  
"I'm-"  
"No," I cut him off "No more lies, Lewis. No more cover ups. Just tell me what is going on?"  
"I can't." his whisper was barely audible.  
"I thought so." I sighed and got up from the table.  
"Charlotte wait!" he called after me.  
"Leave me alone."

I walked down to the other cafe near the marina and opened my laptop. I re-watched the film. When it got to the bit of Gracie in the pool I pulled out her sketches. The pool was rounded just like in the one that Grandma drew. The moon hung over it. A full moon! Like tonight! I then recognized the pool it was the one on Mako! I walked down to the guy who was doing boat hires.  
"I want to hire a boat." I zoomed towards Mako in the small boat and pulled it up onto the shore. Using Grandma's sketches like a map I followed the landmarks. It was like she had intended for me to find this pool!

I walked up the natural stair case into the volcano's cone. The water here was beautiful. A perfect blue. I knelt down by the edge of it and was about to dip my hand in when four figures came through the ocean entrance. Three of them had long tails and another wore a bikini and compact scuba gear. I got quickly to my feet and hid behind a small outcropping of rock. The four surfaced. I recognized them all. The one in the scuba gear was Lewis' twin Lyla. Even with soaking wet hair stuck to her face she still looked stunning. The three mermaids I also knew: Emma, Cleo and Rikki. They laughed.  
"Do you know what the best thing about being a mermaid is?" Cleo asked. "Going slow over the reef."  
"Are you kidding?" Emma retaliated "Going fast is so much better."  
"Listen to you two." Rikki scorned "You sound like your on some corny TV ." They laughed. Lyla's laugh chimed like a thousand bells. It seemed that you got looks and money. Looks wasn't the only reason I was going out with Lewis.  
"It's getting late." Emma told the others. "We better get back."  
"No," Rikki groaned "we've got time."  
"Actually, I ought to call Lewis."Cleo told them. "Just in case we need his help."  
"And what am I?" Lyla asked "A pile of bricks?"  
"You are a big help Lyla." Cleo told her. "But two is better than one." She sighed.  
"Come on then." They submerged.  
I walked into the cavern again. I was looking at the picture of grandma in this very pool. I knelt down by the side and dipped my hand in. I let the water swish around it before pulling it out. Nothing happened. I had an inkling that for it to work it had to bubble like it did when we went camping. I paced back and forth waiting. Nothing happened. I eventually gave up and walked down the stairs. Then I heard bubbling and ran up them. The pool was bubbling and the cavern was full of moon light. I dropped the pictures and my bag. I then plunged into the pool.

I stood on the end of the dock waiting for Lewis. I had texted him telling him to meet me here. "Charlotte," he came and stood next to me "about yesterday. I'm really sorry." "Yeah," I smiled you should be." "Okay," he sighed "We need to talk. There is something-" "You know," I cut him off "I was always jealous of how much time you spent with Cleo. I tried not to be. But I was. I never understood why you spent so much time with Rikki and Emma too." "That's because we're all good friends." He smiled. "We've got a lot of history together." "History?" I asked "Don't you mean secrets?" "Yes," he agreed "yes you're right." He sighed "look Charlotte you deserve someone who can be honest with you. And I think that it's time that we both admit the truth. I think you and I should-" "No, it's okay Lewis." I smiled "We don't have to have secrets anymore. I understand why you've had to lie to me all this time. From now on you don't have to worry." "Charlotte I-" "I want to show you something." I smiled and then dove into the water. I watched as my legs formed into a tail. I swam slowly upwards to show Lewis. Shock rode on all his features. "Isn't this fantastic?" I asked. He just looked sshocked. He'd get used to it because Charlotte the human had gone ans Charlotte the mermaid was here to stay!


	15. The Volleyball Match

**We are so close now! I'm getting very exited! I have already started writing the chapter after the change! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lyla P.O.V**

We sat on the grass outside school. Me, Emma and Rikki. We were absorbing the sunlight as I had double math next period. Suddenly Lewis popped up and sat down. He looked like he was having a heart attack.  
"Guys I don't know how to lay this down gently but..." He took a deep breath "Charlotte is a mermaid!"  
"What?" We all shouted.  
"You heard me." He Lewis sighed "A mermaid!" My breathing was uneven. I saw Cleo running towards us.  
"Guys brace yourselves. I have news."  
"So do we." Rikki told her.  
"Me first." She took a deep breath just like Lewis had a few minutes earlier. It was uncanny how alike they are.  
"What is it Cleo?" Emma asked. Cleo seemed to be having trouble breathing.  
"Come on!" Rikki was getting annoyed. "Spit it out before you choke on it."  
"Okay." She sighed"as long as you understand that life as we know it is about to change. It's about Charlotte she's-"  
"A mermaid." I cut her off.  
"Yes!" She cried "how'd you know?"  
"Lewis just told us." I told her.  
"What have you got to do with this Lewis?" Cleo asked "Explain."  
"Not now Cleo." Emma stopped her. "We need to deal with this somehow.""Correction" Rikki interrupted "Lewis needs to deal with this somehow. After all it is his fault."  
"My fault?" He asked "How is it my fault?"  
"Don't make me state the obvious, Lewis." Rikki sighed.  
"Oh," Lewis groaned "I don't think we need to play the blame game, Rikki. The fact is, Charlotte is a mermaid. That parts history."  
"Now it's up to you to do something about it." I told him. He sighed.

We were standing on the steps chatting when our P.E teacher came up to us.  
"Just the two I was wanting to talk to." She turned to Rikki and Emma. "Your attendance for sport has been very low this year. Particularly swimming. Any reason why?" Rolling nodded.  
"I'm allergic to chlorine." I snorted resulting in a elbow in the ribs from Rikki. I hastily turned it into a cough.  
"And what's your excuse?" She asked Emma "You used to be our champion swimmer why the disinterest?"  
"Uh..." Emma gave us a pleading glance.  
"Emma's just supporting me." Rikki said quickly. "She knows that I feel left out sometimes. She's a great friend you know. A real trooper."  
"Indeed?" She raised her eyebrows "Well I'm here to inform you that your both looking at failing Phys Ed."  
"Failing?" Emma blurted out. "No I can't possibly fail there must be another way."  
"Funny you should ask." She smiled "We need to get a beach volleyball team together to represent the school."  
"Well you walked right into that one." I muttered to Emma."  
"I'll put down both your names." She told them.  
"Sorry Miss Scaff I don't do ball sports."Rikki sounded strained.  
"Oh, well I'm not asking Rikki you either join or its and F."  
"Sign me up." Emma smiled.  
"Don't you need four members per side?" Rikki asked.  
"Yes." She smiled as Cleo walked up behind her. "And Cleo makes three. It won't be hard to find a fourth member. See you at practice."  
"Your timing is nothing short of perfect." Rikki told Cleo.  
"What did I do?" She asked.  
"We'll explain later." Emma told her "But Lyla needs to sign up."  
"What? Why?" I asked.  
"Because I'm not playing with someone that'll make us lose." She snapped "go on." I ran to Miss' retreating back.  
"Miss Scaff." I said to her "sign me up for volleyball."  
"Sorry, Lyla." She sighed "Your the countries single school champion. I'm not allowed you on the team."  
"But!"  
"No buts Lyla. You're too good." Suddenly her face lit up "but you could be captain. You know help with training and all that." I sighed.  
"Okay." Emma wasn't going to be happy.

"Beach Volleyball?" Rikki moaned. "Come one!"  
"Way to make me offended Rikki." I muttered.  
"But your're good at it!" she moaned again.  
"Rikki let it go." Emma told her "We've got much more important things to worry about."  
"She's right Rikki." Cleo agreed. "What are we going to do about Charlotte?"  
"We should try and help her." Emma suggested.  
"What?" I blurted out.  
"No!" Rikki shouted. "We weren't friends with her before and this shouldn't change anything."  
"Let's not jump to conclusions." Emma sighed "We should stop and think about this." Rikki turned to Cleo.  
"Do you have any of those chocolate ripple ice cream things?" she asked. "I need food if I have to think." We walked down stairs and Cleo got Rikki an ice cream we sat and waited. Sometime when she was eating Lewis slipped in.

"I've never seen a girl eat like that is it normal?" Mr Setori marveled.  
"Oh, it is for Rikki." Lewis told him. "And Lyla too." he muttered under his breath I elbowed him. "She has a very fast metabolism." he added.  
"Thanks Mr. Setori." Rikki thanked him "You're a life saver." he walked away. "That's better." Rikki sighed "Now I can think and I think Charlotte is no friend of mine."  
"You haven't even given her a chance!" Lewis exclaimed.  
"Who invited him?" Rikki asked "If I don't like her I shouldn't have to."  
"You could at least try." Lewis suggested. "You know very well it's not easy being green. I need a better expression. All I'm saying is you guys have got each other. "  
"And Charlotte's got you." I smiled.  
"She did nothing wrong guys." he sighed "It just happened. Just like it happened to you guys."  
"Stop trying to wiggle out of this." I told him.  
"Yeah," Rikki agreed "We all know who's to blame."  
"Okay enough!" Emma stopped our bickering. "Let's be responsible about this. Rikki, I'm sure you remember what it felt like when you found out you were a mermaid and Lyla she's your brothers girlfriend! At least try to be kind."  
"I did." I told her "And I ended up infront of the headmaster!"  
"Fine," Emma glared at me "We'll have a vote. Who wants Charlotte in the group?" Emma and Lewis raised their hands  
"I'm a yes." Emma smiled.  
"I'm a nope." Rikki retaliated.  
"I'm a no." I told them.  
"I don't know." Cleo said "I can kind of see both sides of the argument."  
"Cleo, I'd really appreciate some help on this." Lewis begged.  
"Lewis is cheating!" I called out.  
"No I'm not." he protested  
"Yes you are!"  
"Can I vote please?" Cleo asked. "I think I'll say yes. It can't hurt can it?"

We walked down to the cafe. Charlotte was sitting at a table she was on her laptop.  
"We know you've been going through a few changes lately." Emma smiled.  
"Yup, that's one way of putting it." Charlotte agreed.  
"We want to help you out." Emma glanced at Rikki and I. "Show you the ropes. Right guys."  
"Right." Cleo agreed. I saw Lewis nudge Rikki's knee with his leg she sat down.  
"Yeah." she said glumly. I sighed.  
"If you'd rather deal with it on your own, that's fine too." I smiled sweetly at her. She glared at me.  
"No, are you kidding?" Charlotte smiled. "I mean this is going to be great! We can be like sisters or something!" I raised my hand.  
"Correction! I'm no mer so..." I trailed off.  
"Oh we understand Lyla." Charlotte smiled deviously "You feel intimidated by us with our new powers." I got quickly to my feet. Lewis put his hand on my shoulder. I sat back down.  
"There are a few things you need to understand about being a mermaid." Emma started.  
"Yeah, no worries." Charlotte whispered "I'm cool with the whole beware of water thing."  
"Actually, there is one other thing." Lewis corrected her.

I lay on Emma's bed swinging my flip-flop on my foot. Rikki placed a glass of water on Emma's desk. She walked over to stand near Charlotte and made the water boil.  
"What the-" Charlotte was stunned.  
"There's more." Lewis told her. Cleo made the boiling water rise into a tentacle.  
"Woah." Charlotte was stunned.  
"And more." I said from behind her. Emma froze it.  
"That's amazing!" Charlotte grinned. Rikki melted the ice and the water fell back into the glass with a splash.  
"It's a gift." Rikki shrugged.  
"They all got powers when they changed into mermaids." Lewis informed her. "So we need to-" he stuttered.  
"We need you to show us your power." I was bored I'd seen it all before. Lewis started explaining how to do it. I rolled my eyes. Charlotte started trying to make the water do something but nothing happened.  
"That's okay." Lewis tried to reassure her. "That's fine. Just take a deep breath and try it again." Charlotte tried again.  
"Don't beat yourself up about it." Rikki told her.  
"Your probably just a slow learner." I agreed. Charlotte glared at us.  
"Like you Rikki?" Lewis asked.  
"How long did it take you?" Charlotte questioned. I bit my lip.  
"If I remember correctly it took-" he stopped "It took her the longest."  
"I wasn't even trying." Rikki tried to shake it off.  
"What if I don't get a power?" Charlotte whispered.  
"That'll be devastating won't it?" Rikki grinned at me. I tried to stop my self laughing.  
"Don't worry, Charlotte." Emma smiled at her. "We all, are going to help you."

I walked along with Rikki on the grass outside school. Cleo and Emma were talking.  
"Yeah, I agree Cleo." Emma said "Charlotte's not that bad. She's smart, and easy going and bubbly." we sat down.  
"I like her eyebrows?" Cleo looked uneasy.  
"Anyway, I'm just glad we're giving her a chance." Emma smiled. "Aren't you Rikki?"  
"Nice try guys, but we're not buying it." I told them,  
"Yeah," Rikki agreed "I never liked Charlotte and I never will. What's more is that-"  
"Ah their you are." Miss Scaff was standing on the grass next to us. "I'm sure you'll be relieved tom know, I've found your fourth member for the volleyball team. Charlotte has volunteered." she waves cheesily at us.  
"Hi guys!" she squeals "This is going to be so great! Lyla as our trainer and then my soul-mermaid sisters playing with me!" I groan. "Anything wrong Lyla?" Charlotte asks me.  
"No of course not Charlotte." I fake a smile. "Why would there be?"

"This is fantastic!" Lewis has his arms around Rikki and Charlotte as they walk towards me on the volleyball pitch. "So cool that we're all working together." Rikki glared at him. He stops talking and walks off.  
"Let's starts with the serve." I tell them. "Emma show me what you've got." She showed me her serve. "That was good." I tell her. "But you need to make it more powerful. It's too easy to hit." The practice continued like this.

"She practically forced her way into our world totally uninvited." Rikki shouted at Emma and Cleo.  
"Rikki, she's one of us, like it or not." Emma told her.  
"No, she's not!" she shouted "She's hasn't even got a power! Why doesn't she have a power? Because there are only three powers and they're already taken, which reinforces the notion that there's only meant to be three mermaids." There was a knock on the door. Cleo opened it. Charlotte burst into the room.  
"I did it!" she smiled. "I found my power."  
"Please," I rolled my eyes "You probably just imagined it."  
"No, no, I really did it." Charlotte insisted. "Here I'll show you." She placed her hand face up to the ceiling. The vase next to Rikki began to shake and then a large tentacle of water came out of it. She turned around in triumph. Leaving the water to fall on to Rikki.  
"Nice." Rikki commented before she transformed and fell on the floor.  
"Oops sorry." Charlotte smiled "Did you guys see that?" She turned around "I just moved water." Cleo looked devastated.  
"That's my power."  
"I know. we can share." She smiled. "Besides now you can show me how to use it properly."  
Cleo smiled while glaring at her. "Great." Rikki turned around and began to dry herself.

The whistle blew and the game began. The opposing team took the first serve and Emma ran and dived for it. She landed on her stomach. Charlotte ran up to her.  
"Come on Em." Emma got to her feet. "No pain no gain."  
"No pain, no gain? Who says that?" Rikki mocked. The game continued to happen like this until one girl slammed the ball into Emma's stomach.  
"You didn't have to do it that hard!" Cleo exclaimed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry it must have been a sudden gust of wind." said the girl. I knew her she was called Elise Bateman I'd beaten her in qualifiers for the national school's single volleyball title. Cleo smiled. Emma served the ball and Rikki sent it flying miles out of court.  
"Out, out, out out!" the girls chanted. Cleo made her claw like gesture and made the wind blow so that the ball bounced into the opposing sides court.  
"What?" Elise screamed "How did that happen?"  
"Must have been a sudden gust of wind." Cleo smiled.  
"They're cheating!" Lewis hissed in my ear.  
"Actually the rules don't say _no magical powers._" I grinned. He sighed "Girls."

After the other team had called time out. Charlotte served the ball right into the water. The other team ran and grabbed the ball.  
"Don't you want to dry that off a little first?" Emma called to them.  
"What, not scared of a little water are you?" Elise mocked. I bit my lip this wasn't good. They served the ball sending it soaring into Charlotte's hands.  
"Stop! Charlotte!" I shouted she didn't listen and touched the wet ball.  
"Get in the water!" Rikki hissed. "Run!" she ran into the water. Lewis ran after her.

I stood with the girls on the sand. Miss Scaff walked up to us.  
"We've already gone over the usual timeout time but the ref is giving you one more minute." She old them. "After that it'll be a forfeit."  
We're really sorry Miss Scaff." Emma apologized "She'll be back in a second."  
"Good." she smiled. "Because if we lose this game we're out of the competition. Which means no more volleyball to make up the hours you need."  
"Which means-" Emma asked.  
"You all fail."  
"Well." Rikki began.  
"Don't say it." Emma glared at her.  
"Don't say what? I told you so?" Rikki asked. "You know me better than that."  
"30 seconds girls." the ref called. I walked up to Miss Scaff.  
"Let me play!" I begged "Why should the others fail just because Charlotte ran off?" she sighed.  
"I'm sorry Lyla but I need evidence of their co-operation."  
"Play ball!" someone called. Charlotte was on the pitch smiling from ear to ear. The girls won every point from then on until the ref announced it was match point. Charlotte served the ball before passing it to Rikki who passed it to Emma who smashed it into Elise's stomach. The crowd went wild. Lewis got a very surprising hug from Miss Scaff and I ran out to join the group hug with the girls.

"Here's to victory." Lewis said as he and Emma, Charlotte and Cleo raised their glasses in a toast.  
"Oh come on guys." Lewis looked at us. "Things worked out well."  
"Yeah." I sighed.  
"But there's no thing I can't figure out." Rikki continued. How did you dry off so quickly?"  
"Oh that." Charlotte laughed. "It's easy. She held her hand palm up again and Rikki's drink began to boil." Rikki placed her hands in front of it to stop people seeing it.  
"Wait." Cleo looked confused. "I thought you already had my power."  
"Yeah." she boasted "I guess of got Rikki's too. Oh and one more thing." she held her hand up again and the whole table froze over. Lewis ran to stand in front of it. "I've also got Emma's. Isn't this great?" Charlotte laughed. "I must be some sort of super-mermaid. Uh oh the girls didn't seem too happy about that. This is going to end badly. Very badly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Also thank you for being so understanding about my current situation! I've just reached 22 reviews on this story! 22! Every review makes me happy! If I get to 30 reviews I might try harder to get on the computer and write! See you next chapter! Nessie**


	16. Cleo

**So I've not been around for a while I know but after looking at my overall views on the story which is a whopping 6,285! I was motivated to start writing again! I hope that you're all ready to dive back into the lives of Lewis and Lyla! You guys are amazing! I'm so happy! Thank you for sticking with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cleo P.O.V**

"Cleo!" My Dad bellows at me from the kitchen island where he's sat eating his cereal. "Cleo!" I sigh and walk downstairs. Wandering over to the fridge I take a bottle of orange juice.  
"I told you to do those dishes. Last night!" He frowns. I look at the dirty dishes that still has the remains of last nights spaghetti on them. Kim didn't clean them.  
"I'm sorry Dad. I'll get around to it." his frown deepens.  
"Get around to it?"  
"I'm sorry Dad. I slept in and I'm running late for school. I'm meant to be meeting Rikki, Lyla and Emma." Dad sighs but doesn't say anything else. I take this as a chance to escape and start to walk out but before I do Kim walks past me.  
"What's going on?" I ask her quietly. "The dishes aren't done and Dad's going crazy."  
"I'm not your slave!" she hisses back at me. I roll my eyes.  
"Of course not. I _pay_ you."  
"Yeah, but I can't be bothered anymore." she smiles her devilish smile. "Sorry. I quit." I groan in frustration and leave the house. I was not going to be late for school.

So much for not being late for school. As I walk across the empty school grounds I can see Emma stressing and Rikki and Lyla trying, and failing, to calm her down.  
"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. Thank you for waiting." They stand up. "Can we have a talk?"  
"Can it wait? Class has already started." Emma stresses.  
"It's about this whole Charlotte thing." I start. Both of my friend's eyes roll in perfect synchronization. "I know we agreed not to talk to her-" Rikki cuts me off.  
"Cleo do not go weak on us now. Charlotte may be a mermaid but she doesn't deserve to be our friend. End of story."  
"Lewis is still our friend." I try.  
"Not if he's with her. He's made his bed let him lie in it."  
"Cleo." Lyla starts. "Rikki's right we all agreed on this." I can tell she misses her brother too even if she doesn't show it. We then walk to class.

I walk through the door and start to walk upstairs.  
"Your home. Good." My Dad walks in from the lounge. Uh oh. "The dishes?"  
"Oh, right. Sure." I look around for a distraction. "Can I just get changed first?"  
"Cleo!" My Dad sighs. "We share the chores in this house. You should have done them this morning when I asked."  
"I'm sorry! I'll do them soon."  
"NOW CLEO! he yells.  
"Okay!" I sighs. "I'm just getting changed first." I walk into my bedroom and dial Lewis' number into my phone. He answers on the second ring.  
"Lewis?" I sigh.  
"Cleo." He sounds surprised "Look, um, I can't really talk."  
"You've been avoiding me all day at school. Lyla too. Are you ignoring us?"  
"Ah." He sighs. "The thing is, Charlotte's, uh, she's uncomfortable with me talking to you."  
"What?"  
"I know. I know." he tries to comfort me. "But it's only temporary." I gulp.  
"Is that what you want? Or Charlotte?"  
"It's complicated." I can hear the beads rustling in the background. "I'd better go. Bye-bye." He hangs up. I sigh and walk downstairs.  
"Where do you think your going?" My Dad calls after me. "The dishes? You say your getting changed. Then you don't. Now your sneaking off! What's wrong, Cleo?" Kim walks through the door.  
"Kim can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask.  
"Cleo, these dishes are you responsibility not Kim's." Dad raises his voice. "Do them!" I gulp and walk over to the sink. The usual pair of yellow water-proof gloves are nowhere to be seen.  
"Where are the gloves?" I asks.  
"You don't need gloves just do your chores!" I walk over to the sink and put the plug in. "Neither of us are going anywhere until they're done Cleo." My Dad shakes his head. I reach out and turn on the tap. The water runs down into the sink. There's no way I can get out of it. Our secret is going to be exposed. In denial I back away from the sink and start running out the house. My Dad calls after me but I don't listen. I need to get away.

I find myself down by the ocean near the dock. As I look up I see familiar figure moving towards me. Charlotte.  
"Well, look who it is." she mocks.  
"Did you tell Lewis not to talk to me?" I ask. She smiles innocently.  
"Of course not. If Lewis isn't talking to you it must be because he's outgrown you. You know Lewis. He's too nice to say it to your face so... I'll say it for him." she folds her arms. "The only reason he ever helped you was because he felt sorry for you."  
"I don't believe you." I try and sound confident.  
"Don't you get it?" she scoffs. "Lewis doesn't even want to know you anymore." Her eyes move towards a water fountain nearby. Using her powers she creates a ball of water which she flings at me. I 'catch' it. I then throw the water back at her which she blocks.  
"Did you really think you could beat me?" she smiles and flings the water at me. The force of it causes me to fall to the ground and the water goes into the sea.  
"Look at you." Charlotte walks around me. "You call yourself a mermaid. You're pathetic." She reaches down and pulls the locket from my neck. "You don't deserve this. It was my Grandmother's and now it's mine. Just like it always should have been."

**Lyla P.O.V**

"It's getting late. Are we nearly done?" Rikki comes and lays on the bed.  
"Just one more question." Emma replies. We groan. Suddenly Emma's phone rings.  
"That'll be Ash." she picks it up frowns at the phone before picking up.  
"Hello?" she answers. "Oh, Hi Mr. Setori. Here? No Cleo's not here. No, she's not with Rikki or Lyla either they're with then, I'll make a few call and I'll let you know if we find anything."  
"what going on?" I ask. Emma frowns.  
"It's Cleo. She's missing." We get up and go as fast as we can to the Setori house. Both Kim and Don are at the door when we arrive. The looks of disappointment on their faces show that they were hoping that we were Cleo.  
"I hoped it was Cleo." Mr. Setori sighs.  
"She's not back?" Rikki asks.  
"We've looked everywhere. We've asked everyone we know. No ones seen her." Don shakes his head.  
"She's never stayed out this long. Where would she be? I've called Lewis. He's not answering..."Something was up. Lewis always answers his phone.  
"I wouldn't count on Lewis. We haven't exactly been on speaking terms lately." Rikki tells him.  
"She didn't say anything to you?" he asks. "I know she tells you three everything."  
"No. I'm sorry." I say. He looks at us.  
"Now I'm calling the police."  
"Where could she have gone?" Emma hisses. We shrug.  
"If she's not back my the morning. You two are going to have to check the bay." They nod

"Any luck?" I ask as they emerge from the water. They shake their heads.  
"I was sure we could find her." Rikki sighs.  
"It's like she doesn't want to talk to us." We stop walking.  
"Look I know I've been against this but there is one person she wanted to talk to."

He's sat at a table listening to something on his phone. He stands up when he sees us walking towards him.  
"What's up?" he asks.  
"It's Cleo she's missing." He immediately follows us out.  
"You two check the ocean again. You might have missed some. Lyla." he grabs my hand. "We're going to see Max." and he pulls me off in the direction of the beach.

"She didn't come home last night and if you know Cleo. You know that's really unusual."  
"Emma and Rikki have looked everywhere for her." I add. "can you help us?"  
"Me?" he asks. "How?"  
"Look, I should have listened to you." I look down at my feet feeling a little awkward. "When you told me to hold onto her I understand now. Please. I- I need to find her. Have you got any ideas?"  
"Ah, Lewis." Max sighs. "It's a big ocean out there."  
"She's been finding it hard to be both a mermaid and a normal girl."  
"Just like Gracie." Max sighs. "She grew unhappy with being a mermaid. It's not easy to find a balance between the two worlds. For some it's impossible."  
"So, where did Gracie go when she didn't want to be found?" I ask.  
"Out near Draden's reef." he looks out at the sea. "Off the north of Mako Island."  
"Draden's reef?" Lewis mutters. "That's a shark breeding ground."  
"Yeah, but she might be there."  
"What if she is?"  
"She could be in trouble." Max takes a deep breath. "If she's weak. The sharks can sense that."  
"We'd better go." Lewis grabs my hand again.  
"Hold on." Max calls after us. He hands us his bucket of fish. Shark bait. Lewis thanks him and then we start running towards the docks.  
"You go Lewis." I say to him. "I'll go to the Setori's"

Emma and Rikki are sat on one of the sofa's when I walk in.  
"Any luck?" Emma asks. I shake my head.  
"No." But I make my eyes wide so the girls can tell I'm lying. The silence is deafening.  
"If Cleo's still missing after the 24 hours have passed the police will need photo's." Emma breaks the quiet. Don sighs and walks over to the dresser. He picks up a photo and hands it to Kim.  
"She looks really pretty in this one." She looks down at it. The door clicks and Cleo walks in.  
"Hi everyone." she looks nervous.  
"Cleo!" Don sighs and we all get up to hug her.  
"I'm sorry for running away Dad." Cleo looks at him shyly.  
"You safe?" he asks.  
"Yes, I'm safe. You can thank Lewis for that." Don immediately turns and starts vigorously shaking my brothers hand.  
"Thank you so much Lewis."  
"Ah, it's my pleasure." Lewis smiles at him.  
"I mean it." Don looks at Cleo. "This means everything to me. Where did you-" Don's cut off by Emma.  
"Cleo are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine now." she sighs.  
"Oh, you had us going crazy." Rikki hugs her.  
"I know, I'm sorry." she looks around. "I didn't mean to upset you."  
"We're sorry too." I say. "We should have been there for you." She grabs Cleo and spins her around.  
"Lewis I don't know how you did it but your a hero."  
"Ah, I'm not- Yeah actually I am. I am a hero" I grin at my brother and everyone else laughs. Don looks Cleo in the eyes.  
"Cleo I don't say this often enough." he hesitates. "But if you ever need to tell me anything, any time, you can always talk to me. Alright sweetheart?"  
"Yes Dad." Cleo looks awkward.  
"I mean it."  
"I understand Dad." she then goes and holds hands with Lewis. I raise my eyebrows at my brother but I was glad that they were back together. Cleo was good for Lewis and they were always happy together.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm so glad to be writing again and hopefully the wait won't be as long next time! You guys are amazing! Next chapters a big one! I think you all know what's going to happen! Please review it really does motivate me!**


	17. The Moon Overhead

**I'm back! Thank you for all the support on the last chapter! This chapter is one that I've been dying to write since I started this story and now that it's here I can't believe it! I didn't think I would get this far! Anyway on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lyla P.O.V**

"They're at it again." Rikki nudges me nodding in the direction of Lewis and Cleo who are leaning in to kiss each other.  
"Ah, Do you really have to do that in public?" I grin at them. They break quickly apart.  
"Ah, yes." Lewis smiles, "In fact we do."  
"We've gotta get a move on." Emma says being her usual brisk self. "We've got plenty to do before the full moon."  
"Be extra thorough." Lewis warns. "I get a feeling it's going to be a special one tonight."  
"We can handle anything the full moon throws at us." Rikki shrugs.  
"Bye Lewis." I smile at him and we turn to walk away. Cleo and Lewis lean in to kiss each other again.  
"Ugh please!" Rikki grabs Cleo's hand pulling her along with us. We walk along the pier and to the juice-net.  
"I thought we were going to your place." Cleo says.  
"We are." Emma shrugs. "It doesn't mean we can't get a juice first."  
"And chat up a certain guy behind the counter?" I raise an eyebrow at her. Before Emma can answer we turn the corner and see Charlotte sat alone at a table.  
"Um, Guys?" Cleo trails off.  
"Do you think we should warn her about the full moon tonight?" Emma asks cautiously. "She hasn't experienced one yet."  
"Nah," Rikki turns to walk away. "Let her learn the hard way."  
"And reveal our secret to the world?" Emma calls after her. Rikki sighs.  
"Alright but I'm not doing it." Cleo shakes her head.  
"Don't look at me she hates me now I'm with Lewis." I shrug.  
"I'm the sister of his ex and I'm not a mermaid." I fold my arms. "She won't believe me."  
"Well we'll do it together." Emma starts walking towards her. "Come on."  
"Hi Charlotte." Emma smiles at her. She turns to walk away from us. "Um, we thought that we'd better warn you about the full moon tonight. You need to stay indoors and whatever you do, don't look at the full moon." she turns her head away from us.  
"We're trying to make sure you're ready." Rikki says bluntly.  
"Well, I don't need your advice." She stares coldly at us. "I'm more mermaid than all four of you. Or should I say three. Little Miss McCartney here's not got any magic has she?" Suddenly she opens both hands and wind starts blowing at us and suddenly we're suspended in midair. Ash walks out from the bar.  
"Hey." he calls out confused. Charlotte removes her powers causing us to fall to the ground.  
"We were only trying to warn you." Cleo looks up at her.  
"And I'm just returning the favor. Consider yourselves warned." and then she turns and walks away.  
"Yeah that was a bad idea." I groan. Ash runs over to Emma.  
"Are you alright?" He puts his hand on her back comfortingly. "What happened?" Emma looks away trying to find an excuse.  
"We've got to go." She gets to her feet and walks off. "Bye Ash."

"I can't believe she did that." Lewis says leaning on the kitchen counter. Rikki nods.  
"We've got the bruises to prove it." Lewis moves away from the counter to stand with Cleo.  
"Are you alright." Cleo leans against the wall.  
"Yeah I'm okay." she rubs her arms. "I'm just a little bit sore."  
"Let me have a look?" Cleo turns and Lewis looks at her back.  
"In case you were wondering we did survive too." Rikki folds her arms. "No thanks to you."  
"It wasn't Lewis' fault." Cleo turns back to face us.  
"No, it wasn't." Rikki raises her voice slightly. "It was his psycho ex-girlfriend." She moves away and Emma follows.  
"You should talk to her." I tell Lewis calmly. Cleo nods.  
"She'll listen to you." she hesitates. "Probably." Lewis sighs.  
"I'll talk to her."

"Shutters?" Emma asks.  
"Check." I say walking to where she stands with Cleo and Rikki. The doorbell rings.  
"That must be Lewis." Cleo smiles. Rikki sighs."  
"Typical after all the work is done." Emma slips between us and strides over to the door.  
"About time you got here-" She stops as Ash slips through the door.  
"Hi." he says calmly.  
"Um, Ash I'm kinda busy at the moment." Emma glances at us.  
"Well, we need to talk." Ash shuts the door behind him. It closes with a bang. He strides into the kitchen and we follow.  
"I've been thinking about what I saw this morning."  
"It was an accident." Emma says quickly. Ash sighs.  
"But it's not just this morning is it?" I bite my lip. "There's a lot of things about you that don't add up."  
"I don't know what your talking about." Emma says awkwardly.  
"Yes you do." He glances at us. "Secrets. Weird things. What is it about you that you won't tell me?"  
"I can't." Emma stiffens. Ash sits down on the arm of the chair.  
"You mean you won't." The door slams and Lewis walks in stopping when he see's Ash.  
"Hey." he says.  
"Hi." Cleo says trying not to sound awkward. "Everything okay?" Lewis nods once.  
"What's he doing here?" He quietens his voice. Ash is still talking to Emma. Rikki smiles.  
"Don't worry. Emma will get rid of him before the full moon rises."  
"Oh." Is all Lewis says before his watch goes off. "Too late." he looks up at us. I glance over my shoulder at Ash and Emma.  
"Why don't we go upstairs?" I smile casually. They nod and we go upstairs.  
"Of all the times to get stuck with him here." Lewis sighs.  
"So what's the big deal about tonight anyway?" Rikki turns to him.  
"All that research I've been doing finally paid off." Cleo turns and holds up a finger.  
"Quiet." She looks down the hall to the bathroom. "I can hear water." She opens the door and in the empty bathroom the tap on the bath is running. Lewis runs in and tries to turn it off.  
"Turn it off!" Rikki says anxiously.  
"I'm trying!" Suddenly the taps turn on in the sinks.  
"What? Ly?" He asks and I run in to try and help him. The taps don't turn off though no matter how many times we try to turn them off.  
"It's not working. Go!" I shout to Cleo and Rikki who are stood watching nervously in the doorway. They run off.  
"It's Charlotte." Lewis gasps looking out the window. Indeed Charlotte is stood on the dock staring dreamily at the house her hands raised in the air.  
"I'm going to stall her. Take her to Mako." He grabs my arms. "Don't tell Cleo she'll follow me." and he runs off.  
"Lewis?" I shout after him.

Cleo leans against a pillar. The madness seems to have stopped. Her phone beeps.  
"Lewis is going to Mako island with Charlotte."  
_So much for don't tell Cleo._ I sigh.  
"We have to go after him." Rikki grabs her arm.  
"Cleo it's a full moon out there. We can't go anywhere." Cleo opens her arms.  
"Charlotte's nuts. Now that she's affected by the full moon anything could happen."  
"And if turn up moonstruck anything could happen to us." Rikki reasons.  
"Rikki's right." Emma agrees.  
"But-"  
"Lewis doesn't want us to go out there." Emma interrupts. "We just have to trust him."  
"I'm going with him." I hiss in Rikki's ear and run out the door.

"Lewis!" I shout. He turns around in his boat.  
"What are you doing here?" He asks as I climb in.  
"I'm coming with you. The girls might be trapped by the moon but I'm not and I'm not leaving you alone with Charlotte. No matter how much you trust her I don't and if she's under the influence of the moon God help us." Lewis sighs.  
"Fine." He starts the engine and we start torpedoing towards Mako.

Charlotte's stood by the edge of the pool staring into the water.  
"Hi." Lewis says shortly. Charlotte smiles.  
"I knew you wouldn't let me down." She spots me behind her. "You brought Lyla too?" Lewis nods.  
"That water looks pretty good." he smiles looking down at the glowing blue liquid. "And if you feel the urge you should jut jump in the pool. The girls tell me they feel much better in there." I nod. Lewis told me the whole plan on the way over.  
"Do they?" Charlotte smiles and reaches out to tuck his hair behind his ear. I resist the urge to reach out and smack her hand away but I let Lewis just stand there and talk to her.  
"Yeah." he looks her in the eye. "So just get into it." Charlotte smiles and nods.  
"All in good time Lewis, All in good time."

"It's nice and warm." Lewis dips his hand in the water. "Perfect for a swim." I sit and an outcropping of rock and watch Lewis 'moon-sit' Charlotte. a shape moves through the water.  
"Cleo you shouldn't be here." Lewis hisses at her I stand up. "Get out go." Charlotte smiles.  
"He's right."  
"Cleo, go." I urge.  
"Not without you two." Cleo says determinedly.  
"I knew that if you came here she'd follow you." Charlotte looks down at the girl in the pool. "You're so predictable." I move to stand next to Lewis.  
"You knew she would follow us?" Charlotte smiles.  
"Not you. Just Lewis." Lewis turns to her.  
"You used me as bait."  
"Oh, Lewis." Charlotte shakes her head. "I'm smart. Unlike your little friend here. I've known why you wanted to get me in the moon pool all along." Lewis stares at her.  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"What's she talking about?" Cleo asks nervously.  
"Tell her why tonight's so special Lewis." Charlotte folds her arms. "Tell her." I bite my lip.  
"Any mermaid in that pool when the full moon passes over tonight loses her powers. Forever." I turn to Charlotte.  
"So how did you find out?"  
"That's how my grandmother lost her powers. Tonight is the first time in 50 years that all the planets have aligned with the moon." She starts fingering her necklace. "and when you warned me about the strength of this full moon, it all made sense."  
"Charlotte, there's still time okay? Don't do anything you're going to regret."  
"I won't regret this at all I'll be the only special one for you." The water starts bubbling in the pool but the moon isn't over head. I smile at Cleo and she ducks down under the water.  
"So, this is all about me?" Lewis asks. "Well, I can tell you now it won't change anything."  
"She's not worthy of her powers!" Charlotte insists.  
"Yes, she is!" Lewis argues. "She is more than worthy. Just like I know you can be if you let your real self through." Lewis puts his hands on Charlotte's arms.  
"Charlotte, we can still be friends. Okay? We can still be close friends but not if you do this." He nods in the direction of the now steaming pool.  
"Lewis- I-." Charlotte hears the bubbling of the pool and turns around. She growls and pushes Lewis away.  
"What's happening? Where is she?" she turns to me. "You did something." she raises her hand and a gust of wind pushes me to where Lewis is recovering from being pushed over. I bang my head on the rocky wall.  
"Ow." I whisper touching the sore spot on my head.

Cleo steps out the steam followed by Rikki and Emma. All three have looks of anger and hatred on their faces. I smile at Lewis and he pulls me up.  
"Don't get all steamed up." Rikki smiles.  
"We're hear to cool you down." Emma smiles back at Rikki. Cleo creates a ball of water from the pool and Emma freezes it. Cleo then throws it at Charlotte but she catches it with her own powers. She throws it back at them and the girls duck and the ice smashes on the wall behind them.  
"Did you really think you could beat me?" Charlotte smiles deviously. She turns to the pool and creates three pillars of water that morph into snakes. She then turns them on the girls who gasp in fear. The first snake aims for Cleo who stops it my holding it back with her power. The second snake then turns on Emma who freezes it. The third goes for Rikki who, with a grin, causes it to start to evaporate. The snakes start to fall into the pool but Charlotte recreates them. The snakes surround the girls and pushes them towards the edge of the water. The moon comes out over the volcano and the pool begins to bubble.  
"It's time." Charlotte says victoriously. The snakes rise up and release manes around where, if they were real, their necks would be.  
"Think, think, think." I whisper. Lewis nudges me.  
"Charlotte doesn't know about the 'extra' powers." Lewis hisses in my ear.  
"Don't mess with magic, Charlotte." Lewis smiles reassuringly at the girls. "It can get out of control." Realization crosses their faces as they think back to a few month's ago and their out of control powers. The girls raises their hands and the skies above Mako become dark and stormy.  
"Who want's to be the first one to lose their tail?" Charlotte asks oblivious to the story sky. "How about I choose? Cleo!" The cavern turns dark as the moon is covered by clouds.  
"What's going on?" Charlotte looks scared finally noticing the sky. The girls raise their hands in the air and Rikki opens her palm causing lightning to strike onto the water-snakes heads. Charlotte squeals in shock. The girls then turn to Charlotte and raise their hands in perfect sync. The wind starts blowing and Charlotte raises her hands trying to attack the girl's power. Suddenly Charlotte's up in the air screaming as she's raised up above the moon pool. She realizes that either way she's going to lose her powers so she creates one final tower of water and makes it swing towards the girls but her magic is unstable as she up in the air and it hits me and Lewis and we go tumbling into the bubbling pool as Charlotte falls in next to us. The water bubbles and Charlotte goes from mermaid to human until she's floating in the water with legs.  
"Lewis, Lyla!" Cleo runs up to the pool. "Are you okay?" I nod.  
"Apart from being blown over by a moon-struck mermaid and hitting my head on a wall. I'm fine." I smile at her as I climb out of the pool.  
"Nice legs." Rikki smiles at Charlotte in the pool.  
"You were in the pool when the moon was overhead." Emma says quietly. "Do you think?" I shake my head.  
"We won't know until tomorrow will we? The magic might have been too focused on Charlotte." They nod.  
"Tomorrow." Cleo murmurs and they dive into the now still pool.

* * *

**I'm very excited! I'm so happy that I've got to the bit my prologue talks about. The chapters might be shorter now as I'm writing my own material and not following the show! I'm still unsure as to whether I'm going to do season 3 as it'll mean that I'll have to use Netflix again or maybe just do it from memory. Who knows? Anyway, I'll see you next time for a very very exciting chapter! **


End file.
